


A Series of Roses

by everowlskies



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 25,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everowlskies/pseuds/everowlskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever longed for that quiet domestic life, or maybe a dream date with the perfect setting? Maybe somebody set you and your crush up and got their revenge with a couple embarrassing pictures. Longing and loss, love and war, even returns and goodbyes, the whole gambit. When it comes between Rin and Haru, and lives to tell the tales, you usually end up with some pretty crazy stories. Maybe you'll hear about their first kiss, or a date gone wrong, a night alone, or one of Nagisa's devilish plots. </p><p>Pick a rose from the bunch; it's sure to excite and if it doesn't there's always room to grab another. Be careful though, some of them have painful thorns. Not all can be smooth and soft.</p><p>Random Rin/Haru drabbles posted whenever i come up with a new one; ranging from fluffy to serious to crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Sickness and Health

“Screw that I’m not sick!” Rin coughed and turned away, leaving Haruka to stare at him with an exhausted expression. They had been arguing all morning on this topic, and it was starting to wear the water-lover thin. He had enough of Rin’s whining and complaining as he followed him around his house in nothing more than his boxers.

“Yes you are,” He turned back to face his kitchen, almost getting the door shut to his room before Rin slammed up against it, pushing him out of the way.

“No I’m not,” he protested, sneezed, and then glared at the raven haired teen staring back at him with a sharp blue gaze. “I never get sick.”

“I thought the same thing, but I guess you shouldn’t have gone along with that dare to jump into the ocean at midnight,” He sighed and shook his head grabbing Rin’s shoulders and pushing him back into his room. “What were you thinking, it’s March Rin.”

The maroon-haired teen whined and let Haruka lead him back into his room where covers were tossed around his room haphazardly, the product of Rin’s first temper tantrum. It happened this morning when he woke to find Haruka starting down at him holding a still-soaked sweatshirt and pants in his arms. When he asked how he got here Haru just rolled his cerulean eyes and told the confused redhead he had to dive in and retrieve him when he never came back up. Rin had fallen back onto the bed groaning as he remembered how he felt when the icy water had clapped up against his skin. He’d never admit it, but he was genuinely afraid when his legs seized up from the cold and he sunk like a rock. He’d be at the bottom of the ocean if it weren’t for Haruka’s quick thinking.

Back in the present, Rin sighed, taking in last night’s details and finally slumping in defeat. Crimson eyes facing Haruka, he waited as a small smirk flashed upon his face and he lifted the comforter off the floor then draped it over his trembling shoulders. (“I’m not shivering.” “Yes you are.”) Rin’s eyes flashed to the plushies he also threw on the floor earlier and Haruka followed his gaze to the shark and dolphin stuffed animals Nagisa had gotten them from Sea World years ago back during their elementary school days. When Rin had left, he had left the shark on the steps of Haru’s door without a word, still broken over the defeat that seemed to be a million years ago.

With Rin’s gaze trapped on the shark, a million thoughts ran through his head. Haruka had kept his shark? And had it on his bed? He had slept with Rin’s stuffed animal? When he realized that his gaze turned soft and he stared at the floor unnoticing Haru as he walked over and picked them up. Placing them in the redhead’s lap, they met eyes for mere seconds before Haruka’s eyes turned gentle and he pushed Rin’s bangs up, resting a ginger kiss on his forehead.

“Hey, I don’t want to get you sick too!” Rin cringed away and Haruka smiled at the little feat, and then placed himself beside Rin on his bed, holding the soft gray shark in his hands. It was worn around the edges from all the years of use. Haruka remembered the day he received it like the back of his hand, but he didn’t want to dive into that memory at the moment.

“I’m sorry, you know.” Rin’s soft murmur caught Haruka’s attention. “For scaring you like that, it wasn’t my smartest move ever.”

Haruka smiled and shook his head, then turned quickly as Rin rested his chin on his shoulder, eyes drooping. “I meant to give you guys that shark back as a memento of my disbanding from our group but… you seemed to keep it as a reminder.”

The raven-haired male didn’t say anything, but it was clear in his eyes he knew that. “I did,” was the only thing he responded before all Rin’s weight slumped down onto his side. Turning quickly, he watched as the red-haired swimmer passed out on his shoulder. That was quick, he thought as he relished the moments of silence.

He laid Rin’s exhausted body down on his bed and covered him up with all the blankets he had before falling down beside him. Facing the redhead’s back he exhaled and wrapped his arms around him like he did all those nights with the shark, and it brought back painful memories, but now Rin was real. He wasn’t the stuffed shark Haru had wished come to life a million and more times as a child. He was real, and he was here. Stuffing his face into Rin’s shoulder, he knew this was better than any stuffed animal he ever cherished before.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Rin coming home, not pissed at Haruka, and having a fluffy get back together in an abandoned warehouse.
> 
> Note: Rin has more of his unbroken kid personality in this sorry

“Rin,” Echoed excitedly through the waterless room, reverberating off the chipping walls like a whisper of the past.

Haruka stared across at the said person, the atmosphere turning dense and tension flowed throughout the room like electric eels in a tank. Matoko and Nagisa took a few steps back as Rin turned to them and glared daggers, breaking his gaze with the raven-haired swimmer for mere seconds before stepping forward and grabbing his hand.

“We need to take this somewhere private.” He hissed and dragged Haruka along, the latter staring at him in confusion as he got drawn away from his friends and into a building next to the soon-to-be-demolished Swim Club. This warehouse was also up for demolition and it was pretty empty, the only thing that remained were large shipping crates scattered here and there, all too big for being removed.

As soon as Rin made sure they were out of sight from the others he let his shoulders drop and threw his hat aside, his hood dropping off of his crimson hair. Shadows laced in-between the two like the claws encasing their hearts and Haruka’s eyes flickered in the dark, waiting for Rin to make a move. When it didn’t seem like the red-haired swimmer was going to speak he cleared his throat.

“It’s been awhile.” He noted stoically and a warm smile caught Rin’s mouth and he charged forward crashing into Haruka. It reminded the blue-eyed boy of when they were kids and Rin had always slammed into him wrapping in unexpected unwanted hugs.

“I missed you Haru-chan!” He said more upset than happy. Haruka’s shoulders went tense and he looked over at Rin bewilderedly. All he remembered when Rin had left was a face of betrayal and anger; this was not what he had expected of a return. He thought Rin would challenge him to a race or whatever to prove himself or something childish like that. This was far from Haruka’s anticipation.

“Rin…” Haruka let out the breath he had been holding as the redhead let go of him and pulled back a little, still inches from his own face. “I thought you hated me.”

Crimson eyes flashed in shock, then darkened as the other looked down at the ground. Rin contemplated how he had acted when he left Haruka standing there all alone so many years ago. Haruka must have taken it pretty badly to think that he had hated him completely. It was exactly the opposite; he hadn’t hated the dolphin, but merely hated himself for losing against him. The years he spent in Australia he had realized that, he just never let Haruka know.

“I never hated you Haru,” He murmured, still staring at the concrete floor. “I just hated myself; I was never good at losing you know.”

Haruka smiled in absolute relief, relishing in the thought of those words. Rin looked back up at him expectedly and nearly toppled over at the sight of Haru smiling. This is what he had been waiting for during all those years in Australia.

“I’m glad.” Haruka beamed then pulled his arms up from at his sides and wrapped them around Rin, catching the taller teen completely off-guard. Rin froze in the embrace and pulled his arms up quickly, not wanting to let Haruka go. He hadn’t been this close to anybody in years, mentally or physically. But he melted into Haruka’s grip taking in everything, the warmth of his body, the smell of his hair, and the sound of his heartbeat and breathing made Rin absolutely euphoric. He felt tears prick his eyes as Haruka rested one hand on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the others’ crimson locks.

“I missed you too,” The raven-haired boy murmured finally, and pulled back to stare at him before leaning upward and resting his lips on the readhead’s. Rin made a muffled squeal of shock before his eyes slipped closed and he sunk into the kiss, nearly purring out of satisfaction. The elation lasted for mere seconds before he was himself again. When Haruka let go and stepped away, Rin let out a stifled bought of laughter, tears forming at his eyes. He had won something, he had won Haruka back.


	3. Splash Down (Keepsakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Rin takes Haru to Wild Waves

“C’mon Haruka! Don’t be a baby!” Rin pulled him up the steps of a ride, waiting in the line that spiraled all the way up to the top. Haruka stared down at the wave pools underneath, a longing look passing over his face as he stared down at the water below their feet. Rin had dragged him out of the water of the ocean-like pool earlier to make him ride the newest edition to the famous waterpark. It was a large waterslide that swirled down around a few spirals then up a few walls and down underneath the pools. It was named something that ended with shark but Haruka hadn’t paid attention to Rin. The redhead had quickly shouted its name then grabbed Haruka’s hand, dragging him along for the ride.

Rin held a double-seated inner-tube in his arms, and Haruka looked at it speculatively, he wasn’t a fan of these rides. He hated the high up, adrenaline-inducing, speed rides that involved nearly flipping out of your tube if not careful. He would have made a break for it if Rin hadn’t been holding his hand the entire time, making sure he didn’t flee.

Haruka sighed as Rin chatted the entire time about various things ranging from ‘weird bugs in Australia’ to the usual friend gossip. For the most part the raven-haired swimmer wasn’t paying any attention to the shark until he brought up the ocean in Australia again. 

“Yeah there are these things called box jellyfish and part of the year there the beaches were closed off because a person got tangled up in one and it completely burnt his legs off.” He shuddered as Haruka grimaced. “Poor guy had to get his legs amputated too I heard.”

“That’s horrible.” Haruka commented as the redhead nodded in agreement, stepping up along with the crowd as the line shortened ahead of them; they were almost at the top.

“Yeah, but that’s why everyone has pools, the ocean’s pretty dangerous. Jellyfish, sharks, bugs, sting rays, it’s pretty unnerving.” He shrugged. “I used the school’s pool mostly. They had an indoor one and a couple outdoor ones.”

Haruka thought about what it would be like to have his legs removed and shivered, the thought made him sick only thinking about it. Deep in his thought he didn’t notice as they reached the front of the line. Stepping atop the tallest platform in the park was a bit unnerving, but he didn’t get time to relish in the fact that he felt queasy before Rin had seated him in the front of their inner-tube and plopped down behind him rubbing his hands together evilly.

“You ready Haru?” He snickered as the dolphin dug his hands into the grips alongside the tube. Before he could respond the worker pushed them off down the slide.

Rin let out a bought of semi-hysteric laughter as Haruka clung to the tube for dear life as water sprayed at them, drenching their dried-from-waiting bodies as the slide led them through a series of sharp turns before dropping them down a steep slope under one of the pools (you could see the feet of the swimmers above) then back up again through a tunnel before a blinding flash caught them off-guard.

They went through another spiral down until the ride finally stopped and ended up shooting them into a wading pool where they were meant to get out. Rin leapt off the tube hooting for more as Haruka sat there with a stunned expression. The redhead just snorted and yanked him off of it, helping the other to his feet. There was a bit of a scuffle as the dolphin pushed his way from the shark, grumpily stepping out of the water and towards the refreshments center right next to the exit.

Rin followed after him yelling his name until the noise stopped, causing Haruka to turn around. The obnoxious redhead was staring at a booth where pictures flashed by on screens, and he grinned, pulling his waterproof wallet out of the pocket in his swim-trunks. He paid the equally enthusiastic lady at the counter and she printed him out a picture, then handed it to him in a waterproof casing. Rin smiled and thanked her before rushing over to his partner.

“Haru! Haruka!” He stopped by the impatient swimmer flashing the picture in his face with a mischievous grin. “Look at us!”

The raven-haired boy stared at the picture in shock. It was him and Rin on the ride. He had his cerulean eyes wide open and his mouth partially in a shouting position as Rin had his arms wrapped around his waist, smiling brightly as usual with a goofy grin. He wouldn’t hear the end of this one.

“You didn’t tell me that ride took pictures.” Haruka sighed in embarrassment and Rin beamed happily.

“You look great Haru.” He purred and pecked the other on the cheek, causing a feint blush to spring up on his pale skin.

That picture sits on Rin’s desk by his clock, surrounded by many others he’s promised to keepsake over the years and Haruka frowns whenever he sees it. But then when Rin disappears for a few moments at a time, he smiles, because that ride was very worth it.


	4. Misty Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to school Haruka notices a path of little cups of water, with rose petals and some dolphin and shark drawings. He follows to see where they lead, even if it seems to be a waste of effort…

Haruka sighed as he found himself making his way down the street to school. It was a dreary morning; rain had stopped pattering on the sidewalks and roof of houses long enough for him to not need to use his umbrella. He knew it wasn’t going to be a particularly shiny day, the clouds filling in overhead and blocking out all blue sky. Even the ocean was gray and lifeless, waves lapping up against the shore lazily, taking away some more of the dull sand with every rush.

His cerulean eyes were the only things blue on this overcast day, and Haruka knew it’d be too cold for swimming around the shore. He sighed, not knowing if the day would ever get any better. The teenager lived for that water, considering he didn’t have a pool for himself, and it seemed to be his only refuge on bad days. Bad days that didn’t involve early raining and late storms; days when he felt life was screwing him over for the things he had done as a child. He breathed out a few puffs of cold breath, wondering how freezing the temperature really was. It was late April, and it seemed the frost and chills would never leave the air.

Turning a corner, he noticed something red sitting under a neighbor’s sakura tree. Walking towards it he picked it up and examined it. It was a plastic cup with sharks sharpied along the side of it. When he looked inside he noticed a few petals floating on the water idly, stirring with the sudden movement. At first he thought they were sakura petals from the tree, and the neighbor’s children had left the cup there for some reason or another, but when he felt the water inside the cup, he noticed that it was lukewarm. Upon closer inspection, they weren’t even sakura petals, they were rose. Confused he looked around; until his vision caught the attention of another red cup a few houses away at the edge of the block.

Now truly wondering where they directed, he found himself at the next one, this time it had little anime-styled dolphins etched into the plastic. The water seemed to be a little bit warmer. He knew it was a tedious feat, following the cups all the way to where they led, but he was too curious for his own good. Haruka knew school started in an hour or so, but he had time, this was the reason he always got up earlier than everyone else. And I seemed, now, that somebody did too.

So he followed the cups around the neighborhood and up a few hills past his friend Makoto’s house and past the shrine he lived next to. He trudged up the exhaustingly slanted street, and made a stop at a park where rose bushes grow high upon trellises and a warm spring pond sat languidly around an island where a large trellis stood covered in beautiful roses of all colors. Was it even rose season, Haruka wondered as he crossed over the bridge to the island. He guessed the roses didn’t care, because the warm pond around them gave the area an aura of tropical-air, humid waves wafted off the still surface in masses, making it wonderfully temperate. 

He noticed somebody sitting under the trellis on a bench staring at the pond ahead of him, for it was truly huge, being born from an underground hot-spring. When Haruka reached the island he set his bags down at the entrance and stepped forward, recognizing who it was instantly, and sat down next to him.

“That’s an odd way of getting someone’s attention.” He noted turning to the redheaded teen next to him. The other male drew up a toothy smirk and turned, resting his lips on Haruka’s for a while as he embraced in the kiss, taking it in. As soon as they broke apart Rin smiled fully and pulled an arm around the smaller.

“Good morning, Haru.”


	5. Aquarium Mascots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is asked to play merman in a local Aquarium for a week and everyone goes to see him, and the kidergardeners on a field trip recognize that Rin or Haru has feelings for the other, and bluntly says so.

“This is hilarious Haru, oh my god you look great.” Rin’s antagonizing bark rang out through the aquarium walls as he stared at the other, clad in the usual merman gear. That consisted of a makeshift tail that was impossible to hobble around in and a bunch of glitter.

Haruka glared at him, wanting to get up and knock him over, but he couldn’t move, being rooted down to the golden stone the director had made him sit on for the past three days. Only four more days to go, Haruka thought to himself as the other laughed, clutching his sides in pain from the enjoyment. The day before Makoto and Nagisa had come along dragging Rei and Rin behind them, wanting to display their usually stoic friend to the two, amused at how funny he had looked.

The next day when the others were busy Rin had returned to keep him company, only to spit up his drink when he had noticed the adjustments the scandalous aquarium staff had made to his ‘uniform’. The tail was pulled down lower, resting loosely at his hips revealing the toned muscles and hip-bones beneath. Atop his head sat a shimmering silver crown laced with blue gems and gold linings. Haruka even had to wear blue eye-shadow and eyeliner to give him a more, quote on quote, “sea-king-like look”. The swimmer had nearly refused before they told him they’d pay him double, considering a kindergarten group was coming in that day. So Haruka had sucked up all remaining pride and let them dump the foul make-up all over his face.

Now he was sitting on an uncomfortable rock with a few too many gold chains wrapped around his neck and wrists, strangling him and cutting off blood-flow. He glared at Rin crossly as the other commented on his attire, giving make-up tips he had learned from his little sister Gou. Haruka nearly lost it until the kindergarten children came.

He was forced to stand up, albeit awkwardly, and greet them, rumbling shit about the ocean and how great it was to speak with the local sea-dwellers and learn their ways.

Rin sat against the shark-tank next to where Haru was giving his little spiel to the children who seemed more than just enthusiastic. His crimson eyes wandered down the other’s bare back, stopping at the waist line and looking up embarrassedly. More than once when Haruka looked over, eyes standing out against the exotic shimmering makeup with exaggerated expressions of pain and loathing, would he blush brightly and look away. And more than once when he did so the little kindergarteners would notice and start muttering amongst themselves.

Rin had never been more humiliated in his life when Haruka shuffled over then tripped, causing the redhead to take action and catch him before he hit the floor. There were a few awkward thank-you’s and help-outs involved in that little session. Rin was about to leave, unable to take any more of the madness, when a little girl’s voice rang up.

“Sir, Mr. Shark-san sir,” she called to him and he turned, appalled by the kid’s grammar.

“Yes?” He leaned down to look at her, the shark-tooth on his necklace dangling down in her face as she smiled up at him, motioning towards Haruka, who had turned from his now silent crowd to watch them closely.

“You love the Sea King right?” She beamed as Rin’s face went fifty shades of crimson. “I noticed, a lot of us noticed.” The other kindergarteners nodded in approval as he stepped back, unable to make contact with Haruka.

“Wh-what wait I…” He swallowed, and smiled to her, petting her hair whispering. “Yeah, I do, but keep it a secret, kay?”

Haruka fell over again.


	6. Tea Leaves and Godzilla Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ends up getting sick after he pushes himself too much for Rin’s match. Rin feels guilty and takes care of him

“Ugh, Haru, I’m serious do you eat anything other than mackerel?” Rin’s agitated tone piped up through said name’s house, and the raven-haired swimmer shook his head. Rin hated doing this, but he took pity on the other as soon as the first sneeze came out. After their race, Haruka had looked both physically and mentally exhausted, and when Makoto had told him he had drained all his immunity strength as well and had gotten sick, the other took it upon himself to care for him. He just didn’t realize how annoying it really all was. That must have been why the brown-haired teen had accepted his help without a second thought, and disappeared without another word.

“Makoto you sly bastard,” he hissed then when Haruka’s weak voice rose up ‘what did you say’ he turned and smiled his sharky signature, “Nothing Haru just looking for something edible.”

Smile dropping as soon as he turned around, he had reached for a can of soup on the top of the pantry, only to find out that it was clam chowder. Does he have anything other than fish?! The redhead hissed internally and sighed, chowder would have to suffice for now. He’d go out shopping tomorrow for actual soup.

Taking off the lid and pouring it into a bowl, he stuck the white sloppy liquid into the microwave and let it sit, giving himself time to rest before—

“Rin, can you hand me another blanket I’m cold,” Haruka called to him, a smirk playing at his lips. He was enjoying this too much for what it was worth. He didn’t even think he was that sick.

“Yes,” the other groaned begrudgingly, and stepped out into the hallway to retrieve some blankets from the closet. When he had gotten two or three more he walked over and plopped them down on the sickly boy’s lap before returning into the kitchen. He was slowly becoming fed up with every one of Haruka’s complaints. Each one put more of a strain on him than training for the Olympics did. But he didn’t whine, he would just have to trudge through it like a man.

“Rin, is my tea ready?” Haru’s voice rose up from the living room again and the redhead put his hands to his hair, wanting to tear it all out.

“Yeah, sorry,” he shouted back and poured some of the hot liquid back into a cup. Taking it to the overbearing patient, he set it down on the table next to the couch and slumped down beside him. Jamming his hands into the pockets in his sweats, he let out a long outbreath.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He grunted then looked out the window behind the TV. It was dark out. He wondered what time it was really.

Haruka just smiled and tossed a blanket on the others’ head, turning off the mute on the television. It was some old Godzilla movie in a startlingly good HD, and seemed to be in the middle where said monster was rampaging through Tokyo, destroying everything in sight. Rin had pulled the blanket around him, the light from the kitchen door streaming into the dark room.

“I like your company,” he responded when Rin had focused in on the television, having seen this movie a million times, he knew what was going to happen next.

He turned and looked at the other in shock and Haruka looked down at his feet which were sticking out from under the blankets he had on him, he made a face and tried to tuck them back under. Rin had just smiled and wrapped his arm around the raven-haired teen, leaning him against his side. Haru smiled and draped an arm across his abdomen.

They wondered how long the Godzilla movie marathon was going to last.


	7. Rain Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I give you a RinHaru prompt or two? Number one; It’s raining, which obviously means no practice, and Rin, coming back from something, finds Haru sitting on the sidewalk in his swimtrunks in the rain, one thing leads to another and they end up dancing in the rain."

“Sorry, but the swim meet was cancelled today Haru,” Makoto’s voice had responded to him over the cell-phone. Apparently Nagisa had forgotten to tell him that before he had arrived. He was forced to sit out on the sidewalk staring up at the streetlight above him as rain sprinkled down. It wasn’t a particularly cold day, considering it was almost summer, yet the rain was coming down harder than when he had arrived. Now thoroughly soaked from head to toe, he looked down at his swim trunks pitifully.

Thinking to bring a wallet to pay for a ride home had not occurred to him, and he was forced to sit in his jacket and swimsuit, pondering his next move. He didn’t notice the red truck pull up on the road in front of him and roll down its window.

“Haru?” A startled voice laced with amusement exited the enclosed vehicle and the swimmer looked up ruefully, knowing that voice anywhere.

“Rin,” He addressed him with a sigh and rested his hand on his chin, not wanting to have brought this attention to himself. If he wanted someone to see him like this he would have called Makoto. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to pick up Gou from her practice,” He told him, tilting his head to one side. “She said this practice was cancelled so she went to an extra dance once instead.”

That made Haruka lift his head in confusion. “Gou takes dance?”

“Yeah,” Rin opened the door to his truck and stepped out; uncaring as the rain quickly drenched him. Sopping yet in seconds, he held his hand out to Haru and the other took it, standing up quickly. He thought it was just an invitation to get in his truck but then Rin grabbed his other hand and yanked him close to him.

“I’ve been watching her dance ever since I was a kid; I think I’ve picked a few things up overtime.” He stepped to the side, taking Haruka along with him. “Wanna test it out?”

Before the other could respond he was pulled closer and was off dragging the uncoordinated Haruka with him. It was the some variation of the waltz, he noticed, and Rin was particularly light on his feet. He seemed to know every step as Haruka stumbled along awkwardly, rain pelting at him making him clumsier than he ever felt before. It didn’t seem to faze the taller redhead as he dragged Haruka along laughing to himself; classic rock drifting lazily from his truck. It was some English song he had picked up in Australia, and the chorus rung out something along the lines of ‘welcome to the Hotel California’.

Rin laughed harder as a smile sprung up on Haruka’s lips. ‘Such a lovely place, such a lovely face’ He smirked as Rin rocked to the music as the guitar solo played out, the rain making no excuses as their little game ended with the end of the solo. He let the other go, panting a bit as he fell back onto his seat in the still open door of the truck. He let out another bought of laughter and motioned for the still-surprised swimmer to get in his truck with them. With the music still playing, Haru shrugged and slid into the seat next to him.

“Don’t you need to go pick up your sister?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Rin slapped his forehead and groaned, hitting the gas and shooting down the road with Haruka still fumbling for the buckle with his wet hands.

 

“Why are you two so soaked?”


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin finds out haru stopped swimming competitively and asks why.

“Why did you do it?” He asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice. Haruka only looked at him with a face of disapproval and turned around, not wanting to call attention to that matter.

When Rin had found out his favorite rival had quit competitive swimming he nearly doubled over, the shock of the revelation too strong. He didn’t remember who told it to him; the only thing he felt was a strong wave of regret and confusion. Running away from the problem was something he had been doing for too long, and Haruka was in front of him now, staring into nothing intently.

“No reason,” Cerulean eyes glittered in the dark of Samezuka’s indoor pool-room. He was getting ready to leave when Rin had pulled him aside, and he cursed the others for leaving them alone together.

“There is a reason Haruka,” The redhead gritted his teeth, he wasn’t dealing with the stoic one’s bullshit today. “Now you better tell me or I won’t let you leave.”

Haruka let out a breath of defeat and jammed his eyes closed; there was no way he could tell Rin the true reason for his disbanding from the sport. It would screw up everything, let alone show any sort of weakness he had been holding in over the years. Rin stared at his back expectantly, the pool’s tears dripping from each lock of his red hair and raining to the tile floor below. The pool lay idle next to them, a few diminutive waves erupting on the surface from the breeze of the air-conditioning above. Haruka was trapped, unable to leave and not wanting to breach the information he so desperately kept to his person. As far as he knew, the only person who knew why he quit was his old coach, and that man never spoke a word to anyone anymore.

“Haruka, tell me.” Rin’s voice rose with a persistent irritation.

His throat felt dry. No words were spoken as he kept his back to the reason, unable to make any other conversation. It was a strain, it wasn’t the right time. Never was the right time, he just couldn’t tell Rin the reason. The other would loathe himself. Haru contemplated making a break for it, but that proved futile when he realized Rin was standing in front of one of the only unlocked doors. Running his hands through his wet hair, he finally turned to face the problem. With an apathetic expression he countered.

“Why do you care?” He asked stoically. 

Rin looked a bit flustered and rubbed the back of his head, clearly caught off guard. “Because, because you were the best swimmer I knew, you could have achieved so much Haru!”

Haruka looked at him scornfully, the bitter smile he had kept shoved down emerging from the surface. “You wouldn’t want to know my reason, Rin.”

“But I do,” He whined, clearly upset over the reaction he got. “Just tell me, I’m not a kid anymore. I can take it.”

Haruka just shook his head and attempted to force the truth away; but it clawed and screamed at him to be let free. He didn’t even know if his throat could get any dryer, he needed to tell him before he ended up losing his cool.

“I stopped because…” He bit his lip and the redhead watched him intently. “I stopped swimming competitively after that race you and I had before you left, because I beat you, I…” He was clearly horrible at expressing emotions. “Because you looked hurt, because I hurt you.” His voice rose a bit with the last sentence and Rin’s eyes went from resolved to cloudy. A wash of sentiments crossing over his gaze before he whispered ever-so-audibly:

“Really?”


	9. Wacky Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin and haru somehow end up in the others body

There was a yawn and the creaking of somebody else in the room, Haruka noticed, as he shook himself awake. Why would there be somebody else in his room? He lived alone didn’t he? With a startling flash he shot up out of bed only to fall off of it and hit the floor grumbling. Since when was the floor so close to his bed, he didn’t remember it being so low on the ground. Sitting up and rubbing his head in pain, he heard a startled squeak above him and a voice rang out overhead.

“Matsuoka-san, Matsuoka-san are you alright?” A disconcerted voice called to him. Haruka knew that voice; it was the kid that usually hung out around Rin during the swim meets. He sounded genuinely worried, and that made Haruka worry, had Rin hurt himself somehow. What was that kid’s name again? Ni-ni-nit…

“Nitori..?” He groaned rubbing his head and opening his eyes. The area around him had him standing and he looked around in shock, wasn’t this one of Samezuka’s lodgings? Why was he in the school’s compound? Wasn’t this Rin’s room? “Where am I?”

“Mat-Matsuoka-san this is our room…” He stuttered worriedly, and Haruka turned around to face the younger silver-haired teen.

“What?” He narrowed is eyes at the other and he nearly screamed, toppling off the top bunk of the bed and scrambling up to him to stare at him in horror.

“Matsuoka-san why are your eyes blue!?” He shrieked and handed him a mirror. Haruka took it in utter confusion and held it up to his face. What he saw nearly had him toppling over like Nitori had moments earlier. He was Rin, or at least looked like him, all except the blue eyes that stared astonished back.

 

***

 

Rin yawned. This morning had been a hazy one. All he remembered was waking up in Haruka’s bed, nothing of the night before. He had just shrugged to himself and slipped out of it, wondering why he was wearing Haru’s clothes as well. He had brushed it aside as a ‘you-accidentally-fell-asleep-at-Haru’s-and-he-left-early’ type of thing that happened all the time.

He rummaged through the house half-asleep as he scouted for his missing clothes, unknowing of where they were hidden. When he finally gave up the search he settled for some of Haruka’s, knowing the other really didn’t care if he used his clothes or not. So he tossed on a hoodie and shorts then headed out the door. It was almost summer and the sun shown down on the ocean, causing the glare to blind him.

Sunglasses, he thought and snatched a pair from the entry before going out on his morning sprint. He noticed everything seemed to be taller today, that his head didn’t reach the stop signs like it usually did. Maybe they’re taller here, he mused, heading past Makoto’s house where he heard an argument rise up. It seemed Nagisa and Makoto were arguing with a person whose voice sounded eerily familiar. Almost like his own.

He raced up to them then the mystery guest turned around and yanked the glasses clear off his face in one foul swoop. The runner nearly toppled over when the teen caught him and stared into his shocked eyes then pointed to the others.

“See! His eyes are red! He’s Rin!”

The others had never been so confused in their entire life.


	10. Bedhead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru getting really bad but really cute bedhead and having to ask Rin for help taming it

He yawned and scratched his head, but really didn’t know why Rin was chuckling so hardly. The shark looked as if he were in pain, the contorted look on his face not helping, and he attempted in vain to force down the laughter. Haruka narrowed his eyes in suspicion, then turned and walked out of his room. As soon as he turned the corner to his kitchen he heard Rin cry out in laughter and shove his head under a couple of his pillows to muffle the sound.

Haruka, not knowing why the other was snickering so much, passed by a mirror in his hallway on his way to the kitchen. Yawning, he blinked open his eyes and stared in the mirror.

Now he knew why Rin had been laughing so hard. His usually tame hair was thrown up in all directions, and in a messy mane. Haruka rubbed his forehead and jammed his eyes shut. Rin must have loved the look. He sighed and headed quickly into his bathroom, but not so fast that he’d get the attention of the chuckling guest.

Sliding the door shut quietly he stared at himself in the mirror trying to assess the situation, bringing a wet comb up to his head and dragging it through his untamed mop. He went at it for a good six minutes before giving up and opening the door where Rin was standing with a mischievous smirk drawn on his face. He had been waiting for the bathroom while Haruka desperately tried to fix his mess.

Haru looked up at him with a sigh and handed him the comb. “Please fix it?”

Rin let out a laugh and ran his fingers through the raven-colored hair. “Aw but Haru, it’s cute.” He cooed affectionately as the smaller teen frowned. Haruka wasn’t taking any more of his shit today after seeing the bedhead he had received from the night before.

“Fix it.” He repeated angrily to the redhead.

“Fine.” Rin sighed and followed him into the bathroom.


	11. Birthday Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nagi’s b-day, and they’re playing spin the bottle, Rin or haru has to kiss the other.

“I know what we can play!” the blonde boy squeaked, turning to face Makoto and Rei with a wild childish expression. “Spin the Bottle!”

Rei gave Nagisa a disapproving stare before pushing his shiny scarlet glasses against his face and letting out a sigh of defeat. Makoto’s smile faltered for a second but he caught it and forced a brighter one upon the birthday boy, trying to keep his façade positive. Haruka gave a tired yawn and Rin shoved away a blush that could have given him away. All five of them were invited to the penguin boy’s birthday, and despite many protests, they all had come in the end.

They all gave despairing glances to the oblivious blonde as he dashed into his kitchen for a bottle humming some tune that had something to do with birthdays. Rei muttered something under his breath that none of the others could catch and Rin sighed, laying down on his back. They waited for a few minutes before the blonde came back, rushing in with the same wild expression as before but this time holding a pop bottle in his small hands.

“Found one!” He squeaked and commanded them to all scoot into a circle. Despite Rin’s objections he was seated next to Haruka so that the bottle couldn’t hit both of them at once. Or at least that’s what he thought. It started out normally, the bottle landing on a person and a gap, and they would joke about giving the air a kiss.

“But Haru-chan would kiss water!” Nagi complained, giving a wide eyes stare to Makoto. “C’mon! Just kiss the air or it’ll be all lonely Mako-chan!”

“But that’s weir—fine,” Makoto sighed and did the thing that led to a five minute bought of laughter.

Rin chuckled as the others cracked up, leaving Makoto blushing awkwardly. So then it was Makoto’s turn to spin the bottle, and there was an evil plan behind the smile he gave everyone. He picked up the glass bottle and inspected it, then tossed it into the center a little harder than he should have. It hit the floor with a clank and spun towards two unsuspecting victims.

The bottle landed in between Haruka and Rin, facing them both. Rin’s face shot down from the bottle then up to Makoto’s and he glared at him.

“Hey— what the hell do you think you’re doing?” His face went as red as his hair. “There’s no way I’m doing this!”

His blue-eyed rival looked him over then shrugged as the other sat there yelling at the surprised brown-haired swimmer. Before the redhead could make a break for it Haruka caught Rin’s shoulder and yanked him close. The protests were cut short when Haruka slammed his lips onto the shark’s.

Rin didn’t speak for the rest of the party.


	12. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin's a bigshot at Smezuka academy mush to Haru's dismay

“So… you don’t want to know out Saturday?” A popular girl with strikingly-blonde hair asked Rin, her face a mixture of dismay and shock. “Are you sure?

I bet she’s never been turned down once before, the redhead thought irately, and set his piercing crimson gaze on her. I’m bringing Haruka to the beach on Saturday; I have no time for you.

“No,” he gritted his teeth and walked away, knowing that this wasn’t the last time he’d see that girl. It was the third time she’d asked him since this morning, and he was getting pretty tired of it. Rin was famously popular with the girls who went to Samezuka, and it bothered him to no end when he’d get a note, or a call, or a letter, or a text, or anything else wondering if they could go out. He hated it, especially when he’d receive them with Haruka.

One time he had been standing outside of a waterfront restaurant with the raven-haired teen when a girl came sprinting up to him, asking if he wanted to go on a date right on the spot. Haruka had turned to her with this blank expression but seemed relieved when Rin had rudely turned her down. It was frustrating, and the redhead knew it was taking a toll on the other.

When Saturday came Rin had picked the other up and they had headed to the beach without any problems. Haruka had been swimming in the water for hours with Rin watching, smiling on the beach tired from his own training that morning. The sun was starting to set and the redhead turned to look in their cooler for the opened can on lemonade; digging through it, he didn’t notice a person approach him from behind. There was a clearing of a throat and he turned.

“Hmm, looks like you weren’t busy, Matsuoka.” It was the same blonde girl from before glaring at him with an angered expression. She had all her hair piled into a messy ponytail which gave her the appearance of bedhead and wore the skimpiest of bikinis. Rin had to close his eyes and turn away, she was just too much to handle. And who wears make-up to go swimming anyways?

“Why are you here?” He groaned, turning away from her and setting the lemonade back in the cooler, hoping Haruka didn’t see them. He’d chase her off if he needed to. 

“You blew me off to go sit on the beach alone?!” She hissed at him, face red. “How dare you.”

Rin spared a quick glance out at the water to see a small dark head bobbing in the waves, staring in their direction. Shit, he growled inwardly, and turned to her with the darkest expression he could muster. Standing up, he glared daggers at her and she stepped back a bit, frown fading.

“How dare I?” He barked back. “I didn’t want to hang out with you because I have better things to do than carry your shit and tell you how pretty you are, god find somebody else to cater to your every whim because I’m taken sorry.”

She gave him an incredulous stare then ‘hmmpthed’ and strode away leaving with her shattered pride. Some of the beach dwellers looked at her with snickering faces and others just looked relieved that she left. Rin smiled triumphantly, then turned back to the water, where Haruka was nowhere to be found. Blood cold, he whipped his head around then came face to face with a stoic Haruka.

“H-Haru!” he stuttered and stepped back only to have the shorter catch his hand and yank him into a hug. Standing on his tiptoes, Haruka rested his chin on the others’ shoulder.

“I was worried,” he murmured and showed one of his rarest smiles. “Thank you.”


	13. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " idk i just want something with rin being very distant on the anniversary of his father’s death and haru has to cheer him up or something?"

A silhouette sat quietly on the edge of a roof facing the ocean; and Haruka knew who it was instantly. He reacted without thinking; knowing what day it was. It was the anniversary of the ship sinking, as Makoto had so vaguely reminded him earlier. The raven-haired swimmer remembered the day when Rin had told him about his father so clearly, and it pained him to think what the redhead was feeling now.

Leaping up on the roof, he made his way over to the other before sitting down beside him, unable to say a thing. Rin made no acknowledgement of his presence as they sat in silence, the sunset reflecting off of them in an amber glow. Tension fell upon Haruka’s shoulders as he attempted in vain to think of something to say behind a straight face, but there was nothing to say. Nothing Rin could take solace in that was. He wracked his brain, eyes growing dark as he realized he couldn’t think of anything.

There was a short chuckle and he turned to see Rin’s smirking face. “You’re really trying hard to comfort me aren’t you, dolphin-boy?”

Haruka closed his eyes for a slow blink and scooted closer to the other. “Yeah, you didn’t have to go through this whole day alone, you know? I’ve been worried.”

The redhead sighed and looked away, smirk fading to a dull frown. He had been avoiding the group the whole day, realizing that he wasn’t the only person who had a problem with this day. Rin had put this crazy notion in his head that Makoto needed more help than he did, and that he could tough through it alone. But in reality, he had distanced himself from everything and had been staring at the sea all day.

“I’m fine,” he responded bluntly, setting his dim crimson gaze on the other. “How was Makoto?”

Haruka smiled slowly and turned to him. “He was fine because he was with us, you on the other hand is who we should be worrying about.”

The redheaded swimmer snorted coldly and relaxed a little, having nothing to hide now that Haruka knew the whole story. “I’ve been fine Haru, just isolating myself from everything today, that’s all.”

Haruka wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Rin didn’t even allow himself to stiffen, knowing it would be of no use. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Fact was, he was exhausted from the nothingness he had encountered all day; maybe staying with the rowdy bunch would have been a smarter plan on his behalf. The redhead didn’t care though; he was content with how things had ended up.

“You wouldn’t mind if I ruined your isolation for a bit then?” Haruka’s soothing voice whispered in his ear before resting a soft kiss on it. Rin’s frown wavered as he relished in the warmth of the others’ body as the sun disappeared over the edge of the scarlet ocean. He buried his face in Haruka’s hood so other the other couldn’t catch his indigent expression.

“Please, stay.”


	14. The Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have a fight, where Haru says something that manages to actually hurts Rin’s feelings. Now Rin’s giving him the silent treatment and Haru realizes he needs to apologize.

“Why do you always have to be so stoic and blunt about everything Haruka?!” Rin spat at him as tension in the air rose; he couldn’t remember how the petty argument had started but he knew it would end badly. It had spun out of control when Haruka had told him he needs to quit being so dramatic about everything, and the fact that Rin wasn’t necessarily a drama queen made him angry.

“Because somebody needs to keep a straight face while the other’s blowing their top,” the raven-haired teen hissed back, eyes sharp and reflective of his unsettled mood. “You really need to give up the fact that I’ll always do whatever you want.”

Rin snarled and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to stare into his fiery eyes. When wildfire met downpour the other responded. “I don’t ask anything of you; you selfish bastard! If you just considered my feelings for once then maybe I wouldn’t be so dramatic!”

Haruka shoved him off and barked back, eyes swirling with the fury of a typhoon. “What if I don’t a shit about your feelings—” his blue eyes went wide in regret as Rin blanched; face full of horror and shock. The other stared at him for mere seconds before pulling his hood over his head and turning away. Haruka couldn’t find any words to say as the other slammed the door behind him.

It stayed like that up until the morning until the latter got up from his bed and stared out at the water, full of remorse for his words. Rin had never returned all night, and Haruka was beginning to suspect that an apology was to be put in order. He needed to clear up the slip of words that he had no intention in ever thinking at all. It was an accident, one that was never even thought of; it had escaped his mind in the storm and left the wildfire sizzling and extinguished. His mind was a wash of guilt, knowing he had hurt Rin yet again was eating him up on the inside. Words threatening to spill out of his anguished consciousness, Haruka made his way quickly to the kitchen where Rin was cooking himself breakfast. The lone figure stood facing the window in front of the stove, shoulders trembling and back hunched.

“Rin…” Haruka started, eyes facing the floor as the other stopped cooking and straightened his back, acknowledging the others’ presence. “I shouldn’t have said what I told you last night, I’m sorry I wasn’t even thinking I really didn’t mean it.”

The redhead looked back at him with a face masked with detachment, knowing himself that the others’ apology was genuine. Haruka on the other hand couldn’t shake the feeling that the other was in no mood to hand out forgiveness like it was spare change. He spared no glimpse at the other’s eyes as his own tore apart the details of the floor. He knew Rin; the other wouldn’t take to apologies too lightly. With a stoic face, he finally managed to look up to meet the redhead’s gaze. What shocked him was the saddened smile that went along with it.

“I know you didn’t mean it Haru.” He sighed and walked towards him, resting a kiss on the others’ forehead before tossing the apron aside and leaving the kitchen. Confused as to why he left his breakfast meal sitting on the table untouched, he stepped up to it and froze. It was his favorite mackerel dish.

A small smile met his lips and he sat down to eat.


	15. Salt Water Taffy

Cerulean eyes scanned the waves of dark clouds wafting in as the boardwalk became desolate; people starting to leave at sight of the oncoming rain. The ocean wrapped its arms around the old wooden beams as the swimmer gazed down into the depths below, waiting for something to take him away from the endless expanse that was the view before him. It had started out as a usual blasé morning; ashen clouds creeping across the white sky slowly and surely. Haruka knew rain would come sometime that afternoon, but Rin had insisted on dragging him to the boardwalks where they were handing out free samples of salt-water taffy.

The dolphin didn’t know why the redhead was so adamant in getting the taffy; for Haruka didn’t find any liking in the odd-textured candy. And yet he was there standing in a sweatshirt because people from all over came to the boardwalk with their own recipes around the beginning of November when the days grew cold and wet.

If he couldn’t find amusement in taffy venders; he would in a stumbling shark that nearly slipped in a puddle along the pier. Rin’s arms flashed out to catch a white bag of taffy as he slipped forwards crashing into Haruka. He hadn’t been the first person to fall on this pier. Earlier he watched the police fish a woman and her dog out of the water.

“Rin,” Haruka sighed as the other fell backwards onto the slick wood, “Are you done yet?”

The redhead scoffed as he handed his partner yet another bag of taffy. Haruka had already been carrying three, but he knew that Matsuoka couldn’t hold himself back when it came to this taffy market every year. The shark stood back up and wiped himself off, then held out a hand to help the other up.

“No way Haru, aren’t you having fun?” He beamed and the other couldn’t help but smile at the other’s display.

Rin’s face went flat as he noticed the amused sparkle in the dolphin’s eyes. “What?”

“You have taffy stuck to your teeth.”


	16. Waves

Haruka sighed as he gazed out at the water before him. It was getting late and the marine waves were rolling in with the tide; casting an alluring glare as the sun set behind it. He had been at the coast with Rin all day, and he discerned that he would have to leave shortly. The water washed the sand away as each wave dragged its arms across the shore and cerulean eyes drifted as silver grains of sand sparkled in the sunset. Eyes growing tired, he turned to see Rin walking his way en route for him along the edge of the water. Arms up, he called as the other stared blankly without a single coherent thought in his head.

Before Haruka could react a huge wave cloaked in the golden sunset blasted over the other shoving him onto the ground. Rin sputtered and coughed as a smile cracked the stoic plaster of the dolphin’s face. He quickly hurried over where Rin was sitting up completely drenched from the sudden splash.

“Are you alright?” Haruka asked as the other glared up at him.

“Do I look like I’m okay?” Rin grumped, looking at the ocean with an aggravated expression. He had managed staying dry all day and in the final lap he had failed miserably.

“You look like you were just knocked over by the ocean,” Haruka noted, musing. “Maybe it doesn’t like you.”

“Oh enough with that!” Rin barked seizing Haruka’s arm dragging him down. The dolphin collapsed on the other with a thud and beamed as Rin enfolded his arms around him, soaking his shirt thoroughly.

“Rin, you’re getting me wet,” he murmured scowling as the other grinned.

“Am I now?” The redhead laughed as he lay back on the sodden sand, pulling the raven-haired swimmer with him. Haruka laughed as he tried to escape, but Rin was obstinate. He flashed his shark-like sneer as he watched the other’s endeavor to abscond.

“Let me go!” Haruka groaned as he finally collapsed on the other’s chest but that only made the shark laugh.

“Wait for it,” he smirked and Haruka’s eyes went wide. He surveyed the scarlet-wrapped ocean as another surge of the sunset surf came barreling towards them.

With a low chuckle, he buried his face in Rin’s chest as the water detonated over them. His body felt the rush of the waves as the redhead’s arms held him in place, making sure he wouldn’t be swept away. Holding his breath, he opened his eyes to see crimson ones staring back. With an underwater smile and the sun’s rays swimming over his face he rested his lips on Haruka’s.

The other smiled and eased into the kiss, as the wave receded back into the ocean’s amber surf.


	17. Everything's Not Lost

White silken sheets slid to the floor as moonlight filtered in through the curtains. Shadows streaked across the room as the soft sound of sighing wafted through the languid air. There was the hitching of a breath as gentle murmuring resounded off the walls. Two bodies rested entangled upon each other as the breeze swept through the darkness, causing the covers to stir.

Scarlet hair and crimson eyes glowed in the moonshine as sleek pale arms wrapped around the body beneath him. Sheets slipped around his legs as he entangled them in the other’s, emitting soft moans as the redhead ran his lips over the calm one’s skin. Black hair suddenly became entangled in the shark’s fingers and Haruka groaned as Rin’s teeth skimmed his collarbone, sending sparks throughout his entire body. Nerve endings burned as Haruka went to wrap his arms around the other’s neck, pulling the redhead’s warm body closer to his. Skin brushed up against skin and fire ran through their blood as Rin traced his lips up the other’s throat and nipped at his jaw.

“Rin,” Haruka moaned breathlessly as the shark ran his fingers down his back, caressing the skin gently as if he were to say he was sorry. Shadows casted over said name’s face and darkened eyes said no words as he ghosted his lips over Haruka’s own.

Breathing sped up as Rin lavished Haruka’s lips with his own, causing the other to catch his breath. Arms tightening around Rin’s neck, Haruka leaned into the kiss to return the intensity. Rin’s lips seemed to be quivering as he deepened the contact, leaving Haruka to wonder why he was leaving all his usual lust out of the exchange. Breaking the kiss, he sat up, causing Rin to fall on his knees as the other gazed at him evenly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked calmly as the other’s eyes flashed shades of uncertainty and vacillation. Rin turned away and bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to ignore the emotional subject. He felt a pang in his chest as if somebody was digging at him with a chisel.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled as a moonbeam reflected off of the back of his fiery hair. A smile caught his lips and he turned back, heart burning as he collapsed on top of the dolphin, embracing him lightly. A gradual stiffness enveloped around Haruka’s neck as the other’s shoulders trembled. Rin had been acting unusual all evening, and the raven-haired swimmer could only hold him as he went through whatever was eating at his consciousness. The redhead had a natural habit of keeping all his emotions to himself, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone. But he was not the man he looked to be when he was with Haruka. Neglecting to acknowledge his demons was Rin’s biggest downfall.

Haruka gazed at the other’s back wordlessly and he gently pulled away from Rin, and let a rare smile blossom on his face. Dragging him in the dolphin pushed their lips together and in a flash the Samezuka swimmer felt his body at ease. Rin melted into the kiss as Haruka’s touch seemed to fade away.

“Senpai!” There was a shout and the sound of an alarm buzzing off in the distance. Rin instantly wrapped his arms around Haruka’s lithe body, but felt the stiff down of a pillow encasing him instead.

Slowly and surely, Rin woke up from the dream, feeling his heart sink into the depths of the ocean drowning him.


	18. A Wake Up Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's a deep sleeper; it pisses Haru off

“Rin,” An annoyed voice rose up through the room as early morning light filtered in through the gray curtains. “Rin, get up.”

There was a quiet groaning as the other stirred in his sleep, rolling over and taking the blankets off of Haruka’s legs in the process. Cerulean eyes went sharp as the dolphin tried to pull his blankets back. The clock ticked five thirty and the two had to start getting ready for their daily efforts before they missed their scheduled work hours. Rin worked at the Aquarium in the mornings feeding all the fish and in the afternoon he worked the late shift as a waiter at a local seaside restaurant that everyone went to. Haruka on the other hand spent his days sitting on a rickety old lifeguard-stand watching the pool as thousands of little kids swarmed the most popular waterpark of the area. Both their jobs were tedious and unwanted processes, and the two of them could only take solace in their awkward two-hour breaks in between.

Haruka sat up and slapped his hand on the buzzing alarm clock, which was broken to some extent from when Rin had irately woken up in the middle of the night to hear it beeping and dropped it in the pond outside their window. He had to fish it out the next morning when he had found out what the redhead had done.

Back to the present Haruka looked over to watch his partner sound asleep, and clearly not waking up any time soon. It was always a hassle to get the shark out of bed, and he had just about had it with the other getting tardies on his job schedule. His boss had told him if he came in late one more time he’d be the one being fed to the fish.

And so the raven-haired swimmer had a plan. Slipping out of bed he quietly made his way to his kitchen where things laid untouched from the dinner the night before. Opening the freezer he smiled as he pulled out a bag of iced-over marbles. Rin was sensitive when it came to cold things, Haruka knew that well. So when he wandered back into the room he noticed Rin had taken up his side of the bed seeking the warmth that was absent.

“I’m giving you one last chance.” Haruka told his sleeping form loud enough to wake him, “Get up Rin.” He smiled when the other didn’t even twitch a muscle. Opening the bag he pulled up the covers and poured the frozen marbles in. Of course he’d have to dry the melted water off later but he could care less, the expression on Rin’s face was priceless.

He pulled out his camera and took a shot the instant the other woke up screeching.


	19. Don't Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a terrible cook, but Haru finds his lack of culinary skills adorable.

“You forgot to put the pot on the stove,” Haruka’s voice rang out from the kitchen table as thoughtful azure eyes contemplated the redhead’s every move.

“I’m getting there.” Rin grunted irately back, as he turned on heel and stumbled his way back towards the stove where the timer was beeping incessantly. It was a bit comical; the style in which he presented himself to the other male in the room. It was early that evening when he had stated that he would cook dinner for the two of them; and that had Haruka on edge, not wanting his kitchen to end up a mess like he had imaged the redhead doing so in his mind.

“The fish’s going to overcook if you don’t take it off soon,” the dolphin noted and Rin whipped around again, tripping his way back to the grill. He slid the prepared assortment of fishes onto a plate and quickly dropped it on the table in front of the onyx-haired boy.

Upon inspection Haruka lifted a fork to the fish and took a piece into his mouth. As soon as the meat touched his tongue he felt a sick taste wash through his body and his face contorted. Swallowing back a gag, the dolphin flashed an arm out and swiped a napkin out of the holder only to spit the portion out as soon as its taste permeated through his taste-buds. It was revolting, some sort of overly-exotic seasoning sprinkled on mackerel. Although it was overly peppery and absolutely disgusting, the raven-haired swimmer couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Rin was almost dancing around the kitchen at a pace that was quicker than anything he had ever seen before. Grinning, he watched as the other attempted to cook soup, make tea, and create a salty sauce for the peppery fish all at once. Haruka couldn’t help but think it was cute, watching the redhead sprint around the kitchen manhandling the hot pots and pans as hair fall from his sloppy ponytail and apron slip from his shoulders. Smiling and resting his hand on his chin, he waited until the other was finished and close enough until he stood and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Leaning in he rested his lips on the other’s; tasting the peppery paste of his almost-culinary creation. There was a moment when Rin embraced it, but he quickly pulled away as he noticed the dolphin’s smug beam.

“This is about the food isn’t it?” He sighed.

“You just need more practice.” Haruka grinned, turning away and taking the pan in his agile hands as the other sat down at the table groaning.


	20. Fistfights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where rin and haru are hand to hand fighters instead of swimmers? a sparring session goes incredibly cute

“C’mon Nanase you can do better than that!” Rin barked with a sneer, pulling back as Haruka threw another fist in his direction, barely missing his cheek as the redhead pulled back.

Dragging of heels across the mat made one slow; Rin knew that like the back of his hand. But then there was Haruka, the teenager practically flew over the floors, gliding with every step agile like a cat. Muscles rippled and pulled under dewy skin and a barrage of throws and kicks came at the fist-fighter quicker than lightning could tickle the face of the earth and it had Rin wheeling. He dodged and swiped down, flying faster and pulling quicker than he ever had to experience before. Faster than eyes could trace, a fist came in the redhead’s direction. The shark didn’t have any time to escape the attack so he dropped to the floor; admitting defeat upon usage of the move. As soon as he hit the mats Haruka’s fist flew by where his face used to be and lost his balance.

Feet stumbled like never before and the dolphin lost his balance. Arms out and fingers folding open to try to catch himself, he turned his head down to glimpse Rin’s perturbed expression before they toppled into each other.

“Haruka!” He gasped as the fighter slammed into the other, forcing Rin backwards and underneath Haruka as they tumbled across the floor and into a rolled up wrestling mat.

There was a bit of a chuckle as Haruka shoved himself off the other and fell onto his back, arms over his face as he recovered from the awkward fall. Rin sat there against the mat, he would have been angry, but his head was spinning and his face was twenty times redder than his hair. He only snorted and looked at his supposed rival.

“That was the worst fall I’ve ever seen you do.” He grunted and Haruka sat up rubbing his neck.

“Still better than what you can do.” The dolphin rebutted.

Rin’s eyes narrowed and he settled into a crouch. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Azure irises caught crimson and Haruka’s lip pulled up into a taunting smirk, one the other couldn’t handle even on a good day.

“What do you want it to mean?” He simpered, relaxing into an identical squat. Without thinking, the redhead threw out a punch, only to have Haruka counter. A punch was thrown back, but it turned into a slap as I made contact with his hands. Another followed another and eventually a slap-fight ensued, as furious and dangerous as the fist-fight before. Haruka dodged and Rin advanced until the redhead leapt at the other laughing.

The raven-haired fighter was knocked to the floor as a softer touch came into contact with his skin. Rin’s rough lips caressed his skin and the dolphin just about giggled as he was swarmed with angry kisses. Putting his hands up to his face he tried to protect himself as the other advanced, the redhead pulling his arms back and succeeding at what he did best. When he was finished he stood and left the out-of-breath Haruka lying flat on the floor staring up at him in a blissful shock.

“Guess you were right, you do fall well.” Rin sneered and turned quickly away, fleeing childishly and flicking off the lights as he exited the dojo.


	21. Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time rin makes haru laugh. he doesn’t think any other sound has ever made him happier, and all he wants to do is make him laugh some more.
> 
> note: it's funny because i wrote this in September and now haru's laugh makes everyone laugh just as hard

Rin had no idea what he even did, and his mind was blank and swirling with emotion at the same time. Waves of confusion befuddled any thought process that had been going on. He couldn’t do anything; the only sentiment that was true was the one of pure surprise. He stood against the counter of Haruka’s kitchen, face of pure shock as he watched Haruka clutch his stomach and slam his eyes shut. At first it was a silent chuckle, then there was a snort and the most beautiful sound escaped the dolphin’s lips. Laughter filled the room as the irritatingly-stoic swimmer couldn’t contain himself.

It was beautiful and melodic, a symphony that could knock even the most angelic of choir singers off their feet, it was smooth as if it were sung through honey and deep like the ocean’s soul. Haruka’s face radiated with bliss and in-between breaths the shark could see the faintest of tears dot his long sleek eyelashes. It resounded off the walls and Rin’s heart sank as it began to fade off. He had to do something, so he just continued on the conversation he was previously saying.

“As I was saying,” he cleared his throat and winced as his own rough voice cracked. “Seijuurou tried to unclog Nitori’s drain again, and since we were in that high-class hotel we didn’t need Samezuka’s name having a bad rap. Like the think wouldn’t drain out and water was pouring all over the floor and it started to leak onto the carpet—” He was cut off again as Haruka burst back into his rhythmic laughter.

Rin didn’t know what made the other laugh so hard about the story, whether it was the fact that Nitori’s miniature bathing suit somehow got sucked into the bathtub drain or that Seijuurou couldn’t yank it back out the other didn’t care. His misadventures with Samezuka had got the other laughing harder than he had ever seen before. It was a sight and sound to make his heart melt and he couldn’t help but make a smile permanently etch onto his lips. It was a sweet smile, one to go along to the stunning sound. He sat in pure silence as he awed at the music, wanting nothing more than to keep it like that forever.

Haruka caught sight of Rin’s senseless smile and forced himself down to giggles enough to have his face light up with embarrassment.

“What are you…” He stopped to choke out a bit more laughter. “Smiling at?”

“Your laugh,” Rin grinned, then clapped his hand on his mouth in surprise. He hadn’t intended to actually say that to the other. It was a mistake that he could’ve prevented, but somewhere in his mind he was told that he needed to tell the other. He almost frowned until Haruka’s eyes slipped shut and he started laughing again, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck in a mass of giggles leaning on him for support. Rin almost protested, but he couldn’t as the other buried his face into his chest, unable to stop himself.


	22. Photo Albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harurin go through an old album together of their swim club days

“Oh my God Nagisa’s the height of a penguin!” Rin let out a hoot and covered his face, the picture in the scrapbook too much for him. Haruka set down his mug of tea on the old glass coffee-table and leaned over the other’s shoulder, cerulean eyes scanning the page before them.

It was a picture of them during their first festival together, Nagisa standing just beside the towering Makoto trying to reach his height and failing miserably. The little boy was on his tiptoes and in the corner Rin and Haru stared, eyes full of concern and amusement in their own individual ways.

The relic was from years ago; Rin had found a tub of old photo albums upon his first arrival to Coach Sasabe’s house since his arrival back from Australia. Now he was just sitting on the couch giggling and smiling at the memoirs of his life. Sometimes seeing pictures was too much for him, and Haruka got to sit and marvel at the older teen’s familiar laugh. It hadn’t changed over the years at all. At first it was a hesitant chuckle, but as the hours slowly tumbled on the tenseness in the room died away and all that remained was the hidden beauty of Rin’s childhood appearance.

“Haru, Haru, look at this one!” The grinning redhead snapped him out of his blissful stupor as he waved him over again. Obliging the dolphin sat beside him on the couch, leaning into his space as he eyed the image of interest. It was from their first Hallow’s Eve.

Rin stood in a full-on Samurai uniform; little sharks were painted and stitched onto his clothes as he hugged a blank-eyed Haruka clad in a bright pink bunny suit. That was his favorite occasion with the team. Haruka had said the hour before they left that he didn’t want to partake in Hallow’s Eve festivities, but the redhead had none of it. Since Gou was invited to her friend’s party, her bunny costume was left over and the only thing Haruka could’ve worn. It was a horribly awkward day in his mind, one he’d not like to relive again. He remembered the other kids at their school laughing at him, then screaming and running away as Rin angrily chased after them brandishing his sword.

The dolphin sighed and shook his head and he looked to Rin. The other was laughing so hard it was silent, his face a mixture of unadulterated joy and nostalgia. Heart lifting, Haruka broke into a small smile then picked up the scrapbook, flipping to the page where Gou had painted her brother’s face with makeup while he slept during his birthday party.


	23. Blue Rubberbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin needs braces. Haru accompanies him to the dentist

“H-Haru what are you mmpth!” Rin’s protests were cut off as the dolphin yanked his mouth open, eyeing the sharpened teeth inside. There was a moment of silence as the other swimmer shuddered internally, knowing just how those teeth felt.

“You’re finally going to get your braces.” He muttered still observing the other’s dangerous daggers. “Thank God.”

Swatting the other away and hissing angrily, the redhead shoved the car door open and exited without another word. Haruka meant no harm but Rin was more annoyed at himself for needing to get them. Silently the other followed; making sure the shark entered the appropriate door of the complex. Some genius contractor had decided to build a pizza shop next to the orthodontist’s practice, and that was usually the stowaway place for those unwilling to enter the unnerving offices. More than once a child or two would be dragged out by the manager of the parlor, cursing angrily about ‘ball-less children who couldn’t take their fates like men’.

But Rin caused no difficulty, and the cerulean-eyed swimmer was relieved to admit the other gave him no grief. Now Nagisa had a habit of calling the redhead ‘Jaws’. Everybody knew why, but the woman had a dreadful scowl as she assessed Rin’s teeth and left silently, unable to say a word.

“Well that was rude.” Rin huffed and frowned embarrassedly as Haruka stood and left.

“I’m going to get a pizza, don’t bite off anyone’s hands while I’m gone.” Haru chided, and was returned with a glower. There was nothing else to say.

Somewhere along the way Haruka had decided to sit and call Makoto, killing the time he could be sitting in the office watching some poor lady deal with his animalistic teeth. He ordered two pizzas, deciding that he would invite everyone over for Rin’s “I Just Was Forced to Get Braces” party. He paused, then decided around four to go back.

As he returned to the other’s side, he barely caught a glimpse of the orthodontist as she hurried away, her face a mixture of fear and relief as she ducked into her office. Assistants’ eyes were on him as he looked around for the other. A stirring in the air behind him caught his attention and he turned; eyes went wide as a dark ravenous frown met them. Rin looked as if he wanted to kill a man, and the aura around him only proved that more as his eyebrows knitted together at the base of his nose.

“What happened?” Haruka inquired with a frown and was totally off-guard when the shark’s lip quivered, and his murderous façade broke as he let out a bright smile. The dolphin’s tense shoulders dropped as he saw the familiar color of the bands.

“I got blue!”


	24. Before the Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wants to give Rin one last parting gift before he leaves for Australia. Awkward, cute fluff ensues.

“Rin, stop!” the young child’s voice rang through the frigid air as Haruka lost sight of Rin’s scarlet hair in the train station. Holding a stuffed dolphin to his chest, he whipped his head around only to see the target of his endeavor standing in wait for the train that arrived in ten minutes. The raven-haired swimmer had to move fast if he wanted to make it in time.

Ducking through people and weaving around bags, he would’ve been so tired he wouldn’t be able to walk if it wasn’t for Rin’s persistence in getting him to run with them after swim meetings every day. The boy slipped through a couple hugging goodbye and a woman laughed as he raced towards the red hair. If the shark’s head was any other color Haruka would’ve lost him forever. Like a beacon in the dark he finally caught up to the other, panting as crimson eyes went wide.

“Haru?” Rin’s voice was like a lifesaver as the other looked up and straightened himself out, clutching the animal to his chest as he caught his breath.

“I have to give you something before you leave.” Haruka told him between breaths, and awkwardly handed the plushie to the other.

Setting down his suitcase, Rin took the stuffed dolphin in his gloved hands and felt at its comfortably worn fabric. His face was a mixture of surprise and grief as he stared at it sadly.

“Your old stuffed dolphin…” Rin rubbed his teary eyes as he looked back up to the other. Haruka would have fled then and there and run from the emotion that was consuming him but something kept him there rooted to the floor.

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his head, wincing as ice from his gloves pulled at his hair. “I thought you might want something to remember me—us by.”

Crimson eyes went wide and the other smiled, hugging the dolphin to his chest and wrapping his free arm around Haruka’s neck. The other stood there in a muted shock as he felt warm tears drip into his scarf. The other arm, still holding the dolphin, flew around him too and soon he was captured in an embrace that was resilient. Adults behind them ‘awed’ and some even wiped tears away as the two boys said their last goodbyes. Haruka hugged the other back as the whistle from the oncoming train resounded off the walls of the building.

Letting go and firmly holding the dolphin to his chest, Rin held a smile on his face for as long as he could.

“I’ll never forget you Haru, I’ll call you and email you and soon we’ll be able to swim again.” Those words fell on only the other’s ears as the train’s shout blew through the room, Haruka nodded and smiled back.

“Tell me all about your flight when you get there.”

He waved as he boarded the train. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything about Australia!”


	25. Popping Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after years of being apart and on hostile terms, haru is a bit too happy that rin is back where he belongs — with him — and finds himself constantly invading rin’s personal bubble, to which rin isn’t too sure how to react.

“Hey, Haru, Haru I can’t see,” Rin peaking irritation grew as he tried to shove the other out of his space. Ever since he had come on good terms with the swim team; he constantly found Haruka hovering a little too close into his personal bubble. Now it was nothing to freak the others out about, they all knew Rin and Haruka had been together since his arrival back in Japan, so it wasn’t a big deal when Nagisa caught them kissing under the arching jellyfish tank or when Makoto’s siblings asked if they were married (to everyone’s amusement).

“Oh, sorry,” Haruka stepped back and Rin came closer to the glass, watching a small dog shark cruse idly around underneath them. They were stopped in a tunnel that ran through an enormous tank, and Rin almost laughed out of pure amusement when he watched the little predators get fed. He watched the tank intently and almost flinched when a raven-colored head came resting on his shoulders.

It was late in the evening and everybody was tired, all except the little blonde penguin who was dragging Rei around everywhere, making sure that they saw every aquatic animal that was on the compound. They and Makoto with his younger siblings and Nitori had all wandered into the penguin exhibit upon Nagisa’s command, so the two of them were alone; free to meander as they pleased.

Rin shuffled uncomfortably as Haruka yawned, resting his head more as the other reacted slowly. The redhead didn’t know what to do, Haruka never used to get into his personal space at all but ever since he had returned the unhealthy rivalry had sparked and blossomed into a tranquil relationship where all the worries of being better than the other wore away into nothing. He knew that there was no wrong in the way the dolphin was acting; he was simply doing what was natural. Rin wanted to do the same but something held him back as he looked around inelegantly. He was not sure about the relationship being too public, but Haruka was all for it. The relentless attention didn’t bother him in the least, but being smothered out in the open did. We wasn’t sure why, it just wasn’t his forte.

He sighed, knowing that they were the only two left in the tunnel, and rested his head against the others. It was nice; being together alone under a tank of water and sharks. It was how it should be.


	26. Ghost of Water's Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok so you know how like everyone said the old swim club was haunted and you know how nagisa and makoto didn’t recognise rin at first?? so like what if rin actually died in australia and couldnt move on until he ‘swam’ with haru again."

“I’m sure I heard a noise,” Makoto’s shaken alto voice resounded off the crumbling tile walls of the enclosure as the three of them broke and entered. Nagisa had this insane plan to go see their old swim club before it was torn down, and Makoto hid behind the two of them as they walked the darkened halls, feeling around for where any remaining doors might be. There was a squeak and the scampering of little footsteps had the brunette on edge, gasping a bit and ducking behind Haruka as they watched the rat scuttle past.

“It’s just a mouse,” Haruka sighed as they watched it hightail down the walkway, obviously scared off by them as they so thought. All eyes were on the rat as it’s feet echoed off the walls, and then, another sound followed eerily behind.

It was the sound of silent padding; footstep after footstep corresponding with the rodent’s own. Haruka listened intently then turned, as if expecting to see somebody there. But the shadows behind him were empty, all except for the creaking of an old rickety door they had passed.

“Did you hear that?” Haruka murmured to Makoto and the other just looked at the place where the animal had dived under a hole in the wall.

“Hear what?” He whimpered with apprehension in his eyes.

“Never mind.” Haruka decided there was no need to scare him anymore than he already was. The teen was scared out of his pants, watching Nagisa as the blonde pranced around blindly to anything that was going on around them. “Let’s go into that room, I think it’s the pool room.”

The two nodded happily albeit anxiously. Upon entering the cavernous chamber Haruka felt a cool breeze rush over him. Shivering he looked to see Makoto staring at him worriedly.

“Do you have a cold?” He inquired as the other gazed blankly back.

“No?” The raven-haired dolphin responded narrowing his eyes, something was off about this place he could feel it in the pit of his heart. “It’s just cold in here.”

Makoto nodded then watched as Nagisa ran up to the pictures on the wall and smiled, pointing at them and calling the orca over. They reconciled over the old haunt as Haruka looked around, feeling an unsettling chill run through him. He could almost see a feint glimpse of red flicker in the shadows around every corner, a rock settling into his chest as he thought about the last time they ever saw Rin alive. He had died in a horrible accident while in Australia, and Haruka didn’t even want to bring the nauseating memory up. It pained him enough in his sleep; he didn’t need to reflect about it during the day.

A sudden urge to get out of that room washed over him and he quickly made his way out into the hallway, the other two following behind with concerned looks on their faces when their partner in crime fled so abruptly.

“Haru, Haru what’s up…” they wondered as the other stopped dead in the hallway, the sound of increasing footsteps reverberating off the walls. Cerulean eyes were wide and fixated on the silhouette before him. A familiar body cloaked in the fine inky blackness of paranormal descent came striding towards them, face covered in the lip of a hat. Haruka couldn’t move; his breath hitched in his throat as he watched the other being draw near. Without a word the person took the strap of his baseball cap and pulled it away from his head, smiling as the flicking sound echoes off the walls. He looked up and smiled at the dolphin, sharp dagger teeth gleaming in the dark as he neared. Haruka’s mouth gapped and he uttered a word…

“Rin.” He breathed, but as the two others looked in Haru’s direction, the apparition was gone.


	27. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea; Bellydancer!Haru is seen dancing at a festival by King!Rin in ED!AU world and Rin falls in love at first sight and trys to make Haru his!

It was a beauty, what the king saw that starry sunset. Standing beside his two guards his eyes shined in awe as the belly-dancer at the front of the stage made his way towards the crowd. Music and drums beat rhythmically as the main dancer swung his body around to it perfectly. Rin had never seen anything like it, the music was slower than most belly-dancing would allow and yet he met each step with unique precision, cerulean eyes burning with passion. Right then and there the king felt as if he had finally found something, pure hunger bit inside his heart and he felt the urge to go up onstage and sweep the male away. Something kept him rooted to the sand as he watched the other clap and snap his fingers, feet gliding across the worn stage and hips sway to the harmony.

Rin shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the warning shouts of his guards as he found the front, eyes fixated on the lead. Two woman of minor appeal danced behind him, catching most of the attention from the mostly male-dominated audience; the king couldn’t care less about them. He waited and watched, feeling the presence of his sentry return and people started to disperse as they recognized their young king. One of his guards Seijuurou murmured something along the lines of wanting to get out of the festival before he had to stop an assassination from taking place. The teenage king barely paid any of his limited attention to the sunset-haired senior; wanting to stay and meet the dancer who had taken his breath away.

When the show was over the teen with the silken ink hair went back behind the stage where he leaned against an old palm and attempted to fix his aching shoes. Rin made his break, darting away from the other two and leaping behind a vender selling fox-fur vests and veils. There was a bit of commotion from Seijuurou and the man selling the goods but the redhead didn’t care. Sand bit at his feet as he ducked under a few short palms and made it to the back where all the women and musicians. Cutting himself short he almost slammed into the congregation at the center. A women gasped in awe and surprise and a few musicians stepped back as the young king straightened himself out, looking all around.

“Where is that belly-dancer?” He demanded and the bravest of women pointed behind him, so he turned and came face to face with the other.

“Are you talking about me?”

True azure eyes met crimson and there was silence. Rin’s heart beat out of his chest and he stumbled across words until the others had left, uneasy in royalty’s presence. They were soon alone, the sun falling over the horizon; leaving the sky painted in peach and raven’s feathers. The royal didn’t know what to say, rubbing his neck as the dancer leaned down and removed his worn shoes. Rin’s eyes flickered down to them then back up, gaining confidence.

“You did an amazing job out there,” He appraised the other, throat dry as the air. “Did your shoes hurt you?”

The dancer nodded and tossed them on the back of the stage. “They’re old, but I can’t afford new ones.” He winced as he walked, sitting upon the makeshift staircase with a steady grimace.

“Can you not walk home?” Rin inquired, making no effort to follow the other.

“Probable not,” he sighed. “But I’ll have to; I live in a wagon just west of the city.”

There was a blossom of hope in the king’s heart; he took the chance and clicked his tongue. “No one like you should be forced to walk all the way back; you’ll be coming with me.”

“I couldn’t.” The dancer’s eyes went wide and he searched for anything other than sincerity in the stranger’s scarlet eyes. From the looks of his clothes he must have been some sort of noble, they came to festivals like this one that he worked at all the time buying up venders and occasionally supporting actors and musicians.

“Yes you will.” He held out his hand. “What’s your name?”

The shadowy blue belly-dancer took it and stood up with a scowl, feeling a spark run through his veins and an ache dull in his heels. “Haruka, you?”

“Rin, Matsuoka Rin.” He smiled devilishly and Haruka’s eyes went wide. For a second the dancer felt like he was walking on air, holding the young king’s hand in his. He had always heard about the age of the monarch, but he never knew it was anywhere this young. But there was something mischievous and full of passion in the royal’s eyes, and he liked it. Gripping his palm tighter he smiled shortly and decided to follow Rin Matsuoka back to his palace.


	28. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ends up having to babysit Makoto’s younger siblings, and everything just goes wrong. He ends up calling Rin for help.

“Ren stop picking on your sister, how would Makoto like to see you two like that,” Haruka told them sternly, dragging the little boy off his sister as they fought over who got the last cake. Angry protests were cut short as the raven-haired teenager got them to go to opposite ends of the room. Ren hissed under his breath and picked up his book while Ran stuck her tongue and him and claimed the gaming system on the tv.

Haruka had thought all was good as they went off and did their respective amusements. The two young Tachibana children almost had two full minutes before Ren yelled from his book.

“Haruka I’m hungry.” Ren shouted, staring at the babysitter expectantly as he lay exhausted on the couch. Blues eyes flashed to the child and he sighed.

“Make your own food.” He told the younger and the boy cried angrily.

“I can’t cook, you need to make it!”

“Don’t be a baby Ren.” Ran hissed at him from her first-person shooter video game. Haruka had been skeptical about the eleven-year-old playing such a game, but she told him she always did; even though it was her eldest brother’s game.

“Haruka!” The child whined.

“Fine, I’ll make mackerel.” He bit back anything else that was on his tongue and he stood up only to have the boy grab his pant leg and cry dramatically.

“I don’t want mackerel!” He sobbed and Ran threw her headphones down.

“Ren shut up!” She barked at him and ran over to yank at Haruka’s hand. “Haru-chan come play with me!”

“But I need to cook.” He was cut off as she glared at him. Haruka couldn’t take it; Makoto’s brother and sister were a handful when he wasn’t around. Their happy friendly child façade evaporated as soon as he left the house. Yanking his phone out of his pocked he quickly dialed a number and stuck the cell to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times then the other end picked up.

“Haruka?” The voice asked in concern as he heard the children’s ruckus in the background.

“Taking care of Ren and Ran,” was all he said before there was a laugh.

“Don’t worry I’m on my way.” And the other side hung up. There was a moment of relief but that easily died as the two kids started to attack each other once more, like usual children did. It wasn’t out of the ordinary but the teenager couldn’t take it. He could barely handle others of his own age let alone these two. He waited only ten minutes before there was a loud rapping on the front door.

Dragging himself away from the two nuisances he pulled the door open and there was his savior standing in the doorway with a bag of toys and video games.

“Rin!” Ran and Ren shouted in unison.

“Yo,” He patted Haruka’s shoulder as he walked in. “The fun’s here guys!”

Haruka had never felt so relieved in his life.


	29. Petals (You're Cleaning this Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants Haru to be more romantic, but Haru fails horribly at first. Then he tells Rin to meet him at the pool one night and he buys a bunch of polyester cherry blossoms and throws them in the pool for Rin to swim in.

There was one thing to say after the first failed attempt; Haruka was horrible at it. Rin told him earlier in the week that he should at least try to be more romantic, but the dolphin couldn’t get it straight. With every time he tried he botched. Each attempt had the redhead laughing bitterly with his hands covering his face.

He assumed today would be no different, after Haruka had texted him and told him to go to the Samezuka outdoor pools. The teen had a knack for getting things right, and he would work until he could be romantic. Rin sighed as he opened the door to the outside, the early fall breeze sweeping his hair across his face. The night was dark and amber light flooded the pool. He almost didn’t notice the cherry blossoms floating idly on the surface in colors of light pinks to vibrant reds.

Eyes wide, he watched as a head broke the calm surface of the water, stirring the blossoms around as he took a breath then began to float on his back. Without a second thought Rin smiled and pulled off his jacket and slipped into the water. Haruka hadn’t noticed him as he broke the surface behind him. There was a moment of silence before Rin wrapped his arms around the other.

“I think you’re getting better,” he murmured to the other as he kissed the tip of his ear.

A smile ran across Haruka’s face and he let out an exhale in relief. “You’re helping clean up all these later.”


	30. Victory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d love to see your take on how Free! should end, with Sharkbait."

Haru sighed as he leaned against the tree outside of the finals. They had finished in first, which was only to be expected. The four of them had trained so hard to get there, and they wouldn’t take any other place. He reflected on when Makoto had helped him from the water as he always did, and Nagisa had screeched in bliss when the ranks came up on the board. Iwatobi was in first followed by Samezuka. Makoto had laughed when he saw Seijuurou’s blank face. He was in shock as much as the rest of them, and only broke out of the second place haze when Gou’s voice rose out of the crowds screaming in victory.

The orange-haired captain rested his hands on his hips and smiled to himself, shaking his head as he was slapped on the shoulder by Rin who sported a should’ve-let-me-swim expression. Haruka watched in surprise as the redhead ran towards them dripping from his race and wrapped an arm around Rei’s throat yelling something about needing a better butterfly stroke. The team knew he didn’t mean harm, but they all watched as their rival smiled turning to the others and laughing.

“Now that’s more like you guys!” He cheered and ruffled Nagisa’s in pride, wrapping his free arm around Makoto’s shoulder as they relished in his friendliness. Haruka’s cerulean eyes were wide in awe and apprehension as the shark caught sight of him standing at the edge of the pool. Letting go of the others; he sprinted towards the dolphin and leaped at him. With an inflight crash, the redhead slammed into the other and they toppled back into the pool, feeling the sizzling spray of bubbles explode around them.

Sinking to the bottom Haruka held his breath as the crimson-eyed shark smiled, baring his dagger-like teeth. Arms wrapping around the others in an underwater hug, Rin laughed releasing large jellyfish-like bubbles. As they sank a smile pulled at the dolphin’s lips and he pulled his arms into a similar hug. Laughing to himself they floated there for a long time before returning to the surface and savoring the crowd’s cheer all around them; Makoto laughed and Nagisa jumped after them screaming something that sounded a lot like ‘kiss’.

Rin grinned mischievously and turned to the dolphin and as the blonde broke the surface; his head blocked the crowd as the two ducked under and delighted in a celebratory kiss.


	31. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would you mind writing something with a (very) possessive and/or protective Haru and a painfully (but cute) oblivious Rin? Thanks!"
> 
> note: how...

“C’mon Rin-chan,” a short brunette girl whined, making a frown as the redhead stared at her blankly, unsure what to say.

“I’m sorry but I’m already here with a date.” The redhead rubbed the back of his hair as the girl complained. They were at a Samezuka dance, one to celebrate the victory of their dive team in some recent event that the Matsuoka couldn’t remember even if he tried. There was a moment of awkward silence before a painfully strained voice rose up behind him and he turned, smiling as two sharp cobalt eyes gazed daggers at the girl.

“He’s taken, quit bothering him.” The dolphin hissed protectively, taking the other’s hand and dragging him away from the gathering crowd of single teenage girls.

“Ah, sorry Haru for some reason they just don’t go away.” He laughed a bit and shook his head, not caring where the other led him. The ink-haired Iwatobi swimmer just sighed and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose. The redhead was giving him a headache.

“Those girls are bothering me.” He stopped and let go of Rin, letting the other to rub his wrist hissing a few curses.

“Damn Haru, strong grip.” He flicked it a bit before resting his arm at his side and smiling naively. “It’s not my fault they cling to me like homeless animals.”

“You should at least say you’re not interested.” He quipped quietly, eyes on the ground as Rin tilted his head, leaning down to stare at him in the eyes. He smiled for a second and gripped the dolphin’s chin gently. Leaning his face up, he rested a soft kiss on his lips then let so grinning with a mischievous light in his crimson eyes.

“You know I could never leave you.”


	32. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin has a mental breakdown and haru calms him down.

“I cannot believe this, Seijuurou asked Gou out there’s no way I’m allowing that! When he asked if I didn’t care if he went out with my sister for a bit I thought he meant as friends! Gou can’t handle a man yet we’re obnoxious and annoying and headstrong she’d beat the crap out of him mentally and then I’m the one he’s going to take it out on after she breaks his easily girly heart!” Rin freaked out, hands gripping at his red hair as he sat on Haruka’s bed having a panic attack. Haruka had been trying to get a word out for an hour but all he got were jumble sentences of rage and confusion.

“I mean he already doesn’t trust me enough with swimming on the relay what’s he going to think of me when my own sister dumps him! Gou’s not ready, she’s still naïve and young and working with our rival swim team! I mean I’ve seen him flirting with her but that’s always been harmless what’s going to happen when it becomes a real thing!?”

“Rin,”

“There is no way she’s gonna stay with him… oh my god what happens if they get married there’s no way he’s going to be my brother in law oh my god her name would be Mikoshiba and I’d be stuck with him for the rest of my life. I’ll have to live down the embarrassing stories of all the times we’ve done stupid things! Like he’ll tell them at family gatherings and I’ll just sit there trying not to wring his throat because he’s part of the family that’ll be hell!”

“Rin,”

“Next thing you know Nitori’ll be asking to join the family and there’s no way in hell and back I’ll live through his constant ‘Senpai, Senpai, Senpai’ all the time my god I’d rather claw my own ears off!”

“Rin,”

“Then they’ll have weird orange and red haired babies and I’ll be an uncle and how would that even be fair like it’s not like I can ever have kids so I’ll be stuck taking care of those little annoying brats and they’ll probably look like Seijuurou—”

“RIN.” Haruka hissed and grabbed the shark’s face bringing him in to kiss him angrily, then let go of his head and took a breath.

“Quit overreacting, they’re only out together because they’re picking out a birthday present for you.” The dolphin sighed and rubbed his forehead, clearly not caring whether or not he told him the secret.

“What!?”


	33. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin’s teeth are too messed up and he needs surgery

“I can’t believe these.” The doctor in the white coat observed Rin’s teeth with a wary apprehension as the redhead sighed, closing his mouth and sitting up. He had been told to go check them out by his friends after they had become too hard to eat with. The swimmer didn’t know why they were getting so sharp, and neither did the professional. Apparently it was some sort of tooth disorder with a long name that happed when certain bacteria started to drill their ways into the tooth. He was told he picked it up in Australia.

It was always Australia.

He hissed to himself as he exited the room and met Haruka in the waiting area. The cerulean-eyed swimmer looked up at him from his magazine and arched an eyebrow.

“So?” He asked as the doctor followed the redhead out, talking to another as they went over the x-rays. Rin shrugged as he turned to them, expecting that there was nothing they could do to fix his dagger-like teeth.

Of the two doctors, the woman spoke, eyes scanning over the pictures of his shark teeth. She started out slowly, spewing technical words only a doctor would know. When she received two blank stares the male brushed her aside and laughed.

“She’s trying to say you need a certain type of surgery, Matsuoka-san.”

Rin’s crimson eyes went wide and for a second he couldn’t believe what he had heard. Haruka blinked twice, unsure of how to respond, and looked up to the other who held his breath and stared quietly.

“S-surgery?” He asked and the woman nodded.

In a flash he was gone, sprinting out of the hospital in pure unadulterated terror leaving Haruka alone in the waiting room. The doctors looked from the door to the other male sitting in the chair before them. With two expectant smiles, Haruka knew he had to get up.

“I’ll bring him back,” He sighed and set down his magazine.


	34. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin asking haru out out on a date but haru has plans with makoto(angry rin ?)

“But Haru!” Rin’s disheartened protests were cut short when he received the answer given. It wasn’t like Haruka to turn him down like this, especially after he had worked up so much courage to ask.

The raven-haired swimmer was already busy with Makoto; they had plans to go to the indoor pool just south of town. Rin had asked just a day late, and his pride was getting him nowhere as a cold azure glare met his own helpless expression.

“I’m already busy Rin,” Haruka’s cold voice ripped through the air and the shark’s chances as the Iwatobi swimmer packed a pair of dry clothes into his pool bag. Rin could do nothing but stop his foot angrily on the ground and turn himself around, face hidden in the collar of his jacket to mask the red tones of his flesh underneath.

“Well fine.” He hissed back seethingly, trying to hide brokenheartedly disappointed he actually was. Hearing the shuffling of feet he turned slightly to see Haruka reached for his hand. Grabbing the redhead and pulling him back he sighed exhaustedly.

“Are you actually going to throw a temper-tantrum over this Rin?” He asked with a great deal of irritancy lacing his tone. The Samezuka swimmer looked away hotly, not saying a word. There was a short silence before Haruka chuckled and wrapped him into a warm hug.

“You don’t think I mean to blow you off do you?” He asked and Rin shook his head, feeling a bit guilty for his earlier act.

“Good,” he responded to the actions as he let go of the taller. “Then how about you pack up and come with us.”

Rin’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yeah, Nagisa and Rei were actually coming along also.”

“What?!”


	35. Annoyances, Annoyances

“C’mon Rin-chan! It’ll be fun Rin-chan! Let’s do something Rin-chan!” The redhead yanked at his hair, groaning as the annoying blonde’s words slammed into every corner of his skull pushing him off the edge of sanity. If he had to hear one more word about Nagisa wanting the five of them to hang out then he’d clearly go crazy.

He wanted them to do something together, for apparently they were all suddenly friends again. But Rin still felt like an outcast, watching in on their inside jokes and laughter he felt was directed toward him most of the time. Every time Nagisa had come to him with another plan he found a way to get out of it, ignoring the other’s whines and protests.

Sitting on his bed in his dorm he sighed to himself a bit tiredly. They were all exhausting, especially the blond shorty. He had literally started coming to the dorm to drag the redhead into another crazy plan. Rin hated it.

Suddenly there was a rap on the door. Groaning, Rin turned his head and hissed. “Come in.”

He braced himself for a door-knob high blond head to pop through the crack but the door slid open slowly, and Haruka stepped in, holding a sticky note in his hand that had the room number on it.

“Haru?” Rin asked confusedly. “Why are you here?”

“Nagisa sent me to do his dirty work.” The dolphin yawned, holding the paper over his mouth to cover it. “He said and I quote, ‘Thugs shouldn’t do their own work’. I assumed he was joking but who knows with him.”

“Ugh,” Rin hissed, leaning back as Haruka sat next to him on his bed.

“So your response?” The raven-haired male asked with a hint of boredom in his eyes.

“No.” The shark responded bitterly, starting to stand up. “I’d rather not.”

Haruka caught his arm as he stood and yanked his back, eyes wide as the redhead suddenly turned around and slammed into him. There was a moment of startled silence and they both yanked away in shock. Their lips had stuck together as soon as Rin went down and they stared at each other as a tense silence filled the dorm room.

Rin started to say something, his face as red as his hair, but as soon as he opened his mouth there was a startled squeak. Both heads flipping around they glared into the crack between the door and the wall. A crimson eye went large and Nagisa shouted.

“I got a picture! Rei-chan, let’s get out of here!”

Rin wrathfully chased them down the hallway, out of the school, and all the way off campus.


	36. What a Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa attempts to make Haru blush… by using Rin. His plan is unsuccessful towards Haru, but Rin suffers immensely

“But c’mon!” The little blonde proclaimed, grabbing Rin’s arm as he dragged the other into Haruka’s kitchen. He had this insane notion that only the redhead could make Haruka smile, but as he was dragged into the room with the others he instantly felt his heart speed up. Haruka was sitting with the others, eyes intent on a plate of mackerel as Makoto poured him and Rei some tea.

Nagisa suddenly yanked Rin down to match their heights and whispered in his ear, “You’re the only one who can do this Rin-chan, if you can’t I fear Haru-chan will never blush again.”

Rin’s face went a shade redder than his hair and he stared at the blonde intently and the other’s rose-colored eyes drew down into his usual confident frown. “Don’t fail your mission, the swim club depends on it.” In that second Rin was shoved out into the kitchen and Makoto raised his head in surprise.

“Rin? What are you doing here?” He wondered with a smile peaking on his lips.

“Nagisa brought me here.” The redhead grunted, seating himself parallel to the raven-haired swimmer. There was a bit of a silence as Makoto’s smile dropped into a frown and he sighed.

Haruka looked up at Rin shortly, then gazed back down at his tea as the Matsuoka started to internally lose his confidence. What would he do? There wasn’t any way to get Haruka to blush, and with the hot afternoon sun beating on the windows of the kitchen, he watched as it cast a halo around his head. He stared for a long moment before the swimmer looked up from his food and frowned.

“What?”

Rin spoke without thinking. “The sun around your hair makes you look a bit angelic, Haru.”

There was a clattering of teacups as Makoto stumbled next to the stove and Rei choked on his food, slamming a fist to his chest as Haruka’s eyes went wide. There was only the shock of the comment written on his face, no reddening what-so-ever. Rin felt his pride shatter inside of him as his cheeks burned what felt like a permanent blush. He hadn’t meant to say that. Standing embarrassedly, he slid the chair back up against the table and absconded from the room at the quickest, most dignified pace he could possibly muster.

As he passed through the doorframe he heard Nagisa whine from behind a couch. “Does this mean we’ll never win!?”

There was a sigh accompanied and a female voice rose up from behind him. “Haruka-senpai didn’t even blush when brother complimented him! He’s so cold hearted!”

Rin snapped his head around to face the true mastermind. “Gou!?”


	37. Slumber Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're all having a sleepover before christmas

“I don’t see why we’re doing this.” Rin groaned as he wandered into the living room, blanket draped over his shoulders as Nagisa shot past him, shouting something about mistletoe. The redhead didn’t know what the kid was blabbering on about, but the look on Rei’s face clearly stated he did, as the blonde danced around him singing Christmas tunes.

Comment going unnoticed; Rin nearly turned to leave until he slammed into Haruka. The raven-haired teen stared up into red eyes with a look of contempt.

“Where are you going?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow as Rin shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he was chosen to join in the pre-holiday slumber party.

“It’s cold, I want to go home.” The shark deadpanned, knitting his eyebrows together into a scowl.

Haruka sighed and grabbed the ends of Rin’s blanket, dragging him over towards the previously unused fireplace in his living room. Since Haruka’s parents were always missing, even for the holidays, Nagisa had decided that they were all to throw a party for him. It wasn’t even Christmas yet, not anywhere close. December was only a week in and the snow had just started to dust over in layers on the lawns and roofs of the buildings. The sky was gray all day long only to turn darker as it progressed. The beams shining in from the blinds reflected car lights off the snow and ran along the walls in a dazzling amber display. It was almost magical, but that only was because of what Nagisa had said about forty times. 

The fireplace flickered to life earlier in the day as soon as Seijurrou, Nitori, Gou, and the others had left, and was now in a full blaze. Haru dragged the other toward it, stepping over Makoto’s blankets as he half-interestedly read a magazine. Sitting down beside the fire, a small smirk played on Rin’s face when he realized he had no excuse to leave.

“Warm now?” Haru smiled slyly and the other blushed, looking away. Rin knew the dolphin was taunting his insecurities within the group again. He was used to it, except more recently had they seemed to have a deeper meaning than the regular banter. Hissing to himself, he crossed his arms and turned his head away from the other, who had begun to chuckle quietly to himself.

“Still not warm?” Haruka’s eyes flickered to somewhere above them then turned and rested his hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Haru? What the hell are you doing?” He hissed scathingly, leaning away as his blanket slipped over his bare shoulders.

Catching the ends of the blanket quickly, Haruka pulled them close to him and before Rin had any time to react their lips were together and the dolphin’s eyes slipped shut. A moment of shock passed before the redhead pulled away, Haruka’s body within the boundaries of the blanket heating the little space between them.

“What was that?” He screeched, face turning redder than his hair was. Haruka smiled and looked up, signaling for the other to follow his gaze.

Sure enough, Nagisa had actually bought mistletoe.


	38. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pillow talks

There was a quiet silence as Haruka rolled over, listening to the deep breathing of the male next to him. His chest rose and fell with rhythmic snores, more or less quiet, sleeping like he had all the comfort in the world. The black-haired swimmer envied the peace in which Rin slept, being able to whenever he wanted. The other sat awake shivering as the cold room reverberated with the sounds of heavy breaths and maddening silence. Rin grunted as the other sighed, rolling over to face him, moonlight washing his face as he settled in. It was almost funny, how his eyebrows furled together and nose twitched. The light must have unsettled him, because his crimson eyes flickered open only seconds later.

"Why are you still awake?" He blinked his crimson eyes and moved so that he held himself up on his elbow comfortably as soon as he was fully awake.

"Couldn’t sleep." Haruka deadpanned, looking away so that he couldn’t catch Rin’s worried expression. The light from the moon dimmed as a cloud passed by, and a little patch of snow began drifting down lazily. It caught both of their attentions and Rin shivered, looking at the temperature on his phone.

"It says it’s eighteen degrees…" He dragged the comforter over his bare chest as he blackened the screen, resting it on the desk. "It’s much too cold for anyone to be awake."

Haruka nodded slightly and felt a chill run up his skin. If it was that cold outside, then he didn’t want to know how cold it was inside. He had a thing for never wanting to turn the heater on; to preserve money for another day. That bothered Rin to an extent, but there was no dealing with someone a s strong-willed and persistent as Haruka. As soon as that thought escaped his crimson head he smiled, and leaned in to wrap his arms around the smaller male. The dolphin didn’t protest as warmth unfolded around him. Shadows of snowflakes fluttered around Rin’s silhouette as he draped over him like a heated blanket. Feeling the uneasiness of the night slowly creep away, Haruka buried his head into the other’s chest. It was just what he needed.

As he finally drifted off Rin grinned happily, resting a warm kiss on the top of his soft black hair. He let out a sigh, and hugged the other tightly in a protective embrace.

"Good night Haru."


	39. Arguing Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh nagisa

It’s a known fact that everybody had to kiss under mistletoe; Nagisa knew that for a fact. With all the holiday chaos that had been going around, he had decided that he’d hang some, hoping to make things better than they were now. Rei had chastised him earlier stating something like: “you can’t resolve their issues” but Nagisa was resolute, planting his traps all around Haruka’s house during their holiday party. Hiding behind the couch adjacent to the front door, he peeked his head over the edge as Haruka came stalking around the corner with a cross look on his face, followed by an angry Rin hissing something inaudible at him.

Rin stopped at the door, crimson eyes burning angrily as Haruka crossed his arms over his chest. Happy Christmas music played softly in the background as Mikoshiba played around with the radio, Nitori helping him with the controls. The party was somewhat big, consisting of both Samezuka and Iwatobi students from both the swim teams and their dates, so nobody noticed as the two argued again. The tree flickered behind the two of them, lighting their faces up in the low light as they intently gazed at each other.

“You’re impossible.” Haruka hissed, cerulean eyes dark as he glared at the other. Rin ran his hands through his hair, gazing up wearily as he sighed. Suddenly his scarlet eyes went wide. Haruka, curious to what he was looking at gazed up with him, and then felt his face flush.

There was one of Nagisa’s setups, dangling from the ceiling in its full glory. The two both knew what it meant, but before they could brush it off the said blonde leapt out from behind the couch, pointing at them jubilantly.

“You’re both under the mistletoe!” He laughed loudly, catching some other party goer’s attentions. “You gotta kiss now Rin-chan, Haru-chan!”

The two stared at him in shock but before Rin could grab his scarf to leave Seijurro walked into the room, drink in hand, and smirked expectantly. He was followed by Nitori and Makoto, both gazing around the corner at the two caught stark under the mistletoe. Mikoshiba raised his voice over the talking of his teammates, grinning devilishly.

“Just kiss and forget this petty fight you two, it’s Christmas Eve!” He barked at them, catching everyone else’s attentions. Just about everyone on the Samezuka swim team knew about Rin’s problems, for they occurred frequently and indiscreetly. They all gazed expectantly at the two then their captain muttering among themselves. Rin’s face flushed and he turned back to Haruka, who was now quiet and red-faced, standing below the plant with a stoic but dejected look in his eyes.

“Fine,” he hissed quietly, stepping up to Haruka with an embarrassed look on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stuttered trying to apologize as the whole crowd watched. A small smile budded on Haruka’s face and he closed in the space between them, shutting the other up quickly. Resting his lips on Rin’s, he felt the other relax, dropping the hand on the back of his neck. The crowd sat dead silent as Rin’s arms went up, wrapping them tightly around Haruka’s neck bringing them together. He deepened the kiss as his heart melted with the anger he harbored. He felt the other’s lips smile as their eyelids dropped, the sound of soft Christmas melodies in the background. It was a purely warm bliss, and before they broke apart the room broke into an ecstatic cheer, finally relieved of the two’s arguing.

Nagisa had never felt so proud of himself .


	40. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still christmas, sleigh rides

“What are we doing?” Haruka asked apprehensively as Rin dragged him down the snow-covered road through the city. Stars twinkled overhead as the city lights interlaced through the darkening sky, sunset dipping just below the visual horizon. Everything was festive; lights tangled in trees along the road blinked in reds and greens and warm jackets sat in the windows of stores, laced with fluff and Christmas ribbon. People walked along the icy sidewalk, holding hands or laughing with each other. The redhead dragged Haruka past a group of ice-skaters, holding their skates in hand as they headed towards the big rink east of town by the water. Scarf flapping across his face, Rin turned, smiling mischievously as they walked along.

Passing by a line of adults with their children getting ready to go see Santa, Haruka decided he would stop being dragged. Walking quicker so that he could catch up to his capturer, he kept pace as their intertwined hands kept each other’s warm. A small blush reddened the dolphin’s face when he noticed that, but Rin was adamant, strutting quickly past everybody. The line was long, and Haruka’s attention caught Ren and Ran standing in line with their parents, Makoto shivering under about four layers behind them. He was about to say hello when the orca’s green eyes made contact with Rin’s and they nodded to each other. Makoto waved smiling as Haruka, confused and cold, was dragged down the walk at an impossible speed. Music drifted from each open door, and it was comforting when they walked past a blast of heat.

“Rin,” Haruka caught up with him again, becoming a bit worn out. “Where are we going?”

Crimson eyes flashed to his and they stopped. Haruka looked around perplexedly, until his gaze caught the others. They were standing in front of a silvery-white carriage, a chestnut mare with white ribbons standing hooked in front as a man fed it oats. Rin let go of Haruka’s hand as he walked up to the man, and the raven-haired swimmer felt a bit of disappointment wash over him as his warmth disappeared. The redhead talked to the man for a second, then pulled out a white ticket and handed it to him.

“C’mon Haru,” He motioned to the open door of the carriage, and the other stared in shock.

“We’re going on a sleigh ride?” He asked as Rin grabbed his hand, helping him in. at this point the air was as cold as it got, and little clouds dropped snowflakes haphazardly all throughout the city. Snow stuck in the other’s crimson hair as he sat amongst the cushioned seats, patting them as Haruka came to sit next to him. The black-haired male looked around from the new height, noticing that snow was sticking to the ground and even the roofs of the buildings above the city on the hill were alight with blinking colors of all hues. Gentle Christmas music drifted from the small speakers on the front of the seat as the man commanded the horse to start walking.

Haruka’s face broke into a smile as they passed into the main part of the city, lights flooding everything in holiday cheer. Rin pulled a blanket out of the backpack he has been sporting then threw it over their laps, blocking the cold snow from chilling them. His hand intertwined with Haruka’s again, and he smiled as the other gazed out at the scene in awe, cerulean eyes sparkling like a child’s. The horse trotted by the ice-rink and what seemed like a hundred skaters twisted and leapt about the ice, all laughing and having a good time as lights and bells chimed and twinkled. The swimmer turned to look back at the other with warm sapphire eyes, a subtle smile on his lips.

“Thank you.” He murmured and rested a kiss on the other’s lips. Rin’s face reddened in a deep blush as he smiled weakly back, heart fluttering with delight.

“You’re welcome.” Was his muffled response as Haruka rested his head on his shoulder, closing the space in to keep warm. Rin could feel his side heating up as the other weaved their arms together and closed his eyes, taking in everything he had been neglecting. The redhead gazed at the soft onyx crest of his hair lovingly, then nestled his own cheek into it, closing his eyes as he took in the moment.

Merry Christmas Haru.


	41. A Shot at the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin's birthday drabble!

“I’m turning the tv off.” An angry grunt resounded from the corner of a tightly knitted hoard of sleeping bags. There was a couple muted responses as a lone silhouette sat up in the dark. Setting his glasses on a wooden coffee table behind him, Rei fumbled around for the remote. Nagisa rolled over in the sleeping bag next to him, resting his blond head on the other’s butterfly pillow. Contorting his face a bit as the other started to drool, the bookworm with the television remote looked around the room, making sure everyone was okay with his decision. It was Rin’s birthday after all, and since it had started they were pretty much new rivals. Makoto and Nagisa laughed as they struggled to complete easy tasks like getting paper cups and soda and then screaming as they shot down the other in every video game the redhead owned.

Since they were all crammed in Rin’s dorm, they had problems trying to shove everyone in for the party. Seijuuro was shoved against the door to the balcony, followed by Makoto and Haruka, whose sleeping bags were overlapping Rei’s and Nagisa’s. Nitori slept next to the door, with all their suitcases and bags resting on his bunk (which he wasn’t too particularly happy about) and Rin in his own bed. It was an uncomfortable arrangement, with the floor being as hard as concrete even though the carpet was as plush as ever. They had a hard time getting around; pizza resting on Nitori’s unruly desk and all the video game controllers and cases scattered around the floor and beds. It looked like a bomb had gone off, but really it was the work of seven teenage party goers.

Flickering the tv off, Rin’s crimson eyes watched the wall as everything went dark. He was supposed to be happy, he thought, on this day of all days. Everything had been great all up until their movie at the end of the night. He had sat with a blanket around his shoulders constantly catching himself staring at the back of Haruka’s head. They had talked previously as they had all played video games, and took a dip in the academy’s pool, but as the movie came on he found himself shoved in the back of the room as the others grew closer. He always felt like this; it wasn’t unusual for him to be like this. The dark haired boy with the beautiful azure eyes had chosen to sit with his swim team, and not the one that seemed to want him the most. It was okay, Rin sighed to himself as he rolled onto his back, his arm blanket slipping around his half-bare body. Running his hand through his still-damp hair, he went over all the possible scenarios in his head that could’ve brought the two together. He could have been so much more talkative; so much more open to the other. It bothered him, but he’d have to deal with it. He always did.

It was the lying alone in the dark that really bothered him. Everyone down on the floor seemed to have someone they could cling onto or shove up against in the dark, and even if the gestures weren’t intimate it was still nice to know that somebody was there by your side if you needed them. The floor was a hard and uncomfortable place, but it could be survived with the right company. Up on his castle of a comfortable bed, the lonely king laid thinking about the feeling that he seemed to always be lacking.

Of course he didn’t want to share it with anybody though. He wanted it to be Haruka. Such a selfish thought, he chided himself. But really and truly he had no other feelings for anyone else, and with another unwanted body smashed up against his he’d be destined to kick someone ‘in his sleep’. So hypocritical, and yet it made all the sense in the world. It was his birthday after all, and he should be able to not feel guilty about those thoughts at least one time a year.

He listened as Nagisa’s easily distinguishable snoring rose up for a mere second, and he draped his arm over the other person next to him. Rei shuffled a bit to match their heights, and that made the redhead awfully envious. Looking away before a certain person sat up and started straight at him in the dark, he almost felt himself dig his hands into the blanket with anger. He seemed to be like Nagisa: the super clingy one. Long ago he had claimed Haruka’s shoulders for his own arm rests, and every now and then he’d instigate something like holding hands or winding their feet together as they sat, but it was never reciprocated. It made him feel like crap, although he’d never admit it to himself. He wondered what it was like to be hugged back with the intention that it was only for him. Everybody seemed to hug on Haruka, but maybe that was just his imagination.

He halted in his desolate thoughts as the sound of an unzipping sleeping bag caught his attention. From the corner of the room a body rose from the darkness, and carefully stepped over everyone to get to the bathroom. Slipping inside, he listened as a cup filled with water, and then emptied. Somebody must have been thirsty, considering all they ate was salt and calories. Soda wasn’t very quenching when it came to that, but the amount of Mountain Dews he had consumed probably would keep him up all night thinking. Rolling his head over to look at the clock, he sighed when he made out the numbers 3:55. AM.

“Rin?” A confused murmur caught his attention as he inhaled what he had so loudly exhaled. “Are you awake?”

Looking up in shock, he stared at the silhouette of the swimmer in mind standing over him with a full water-bottle. Moonlight reflected vividly off his creamy cerulean eyes as they gazed down like a cat’s; so full of cautious curiosity. Shuffling uncomfortably, he looked away, a cold chill from under the door racing up his uncovered chest.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Was Haruka’s whisper of a response. He danced around Rei and Nagisa’s intertwined bodies with ease and landed on the redhead’s bunk with a silent thump, missing him with ease and precision.

Back stiffening out of reflex, the redhead scooted slightly away and sat up with him, still avoiding his gaze. Although this was what he wished for in a sense, he found himself unable to do anything to prompt a response that he wanted out of the other. Haruka sat idly on his bed, waiting for a sufficient answer on the birthday boy’s part. He wanted to answer, but it proved impossible as he fought for words to make himself sound fine.

“I just can’t sleep.” He decided on, resting a smirk on his solemn face. “That’s it.”

Haruka sat there silent, his expression almost unreadable in the night. “You haven’t seemed to be in the best mood ever since the movie started.”

“How would you know?” He snapped back, his voice barely breaking out of a whisper to crack. “You weren’t even next to me during that entire thing.”

“Oh.” Haruka’s voice suddenly sounded as if he had figured something out. “I see.”

“You see what?” He hissed back, afraid the way he spoke had revealed too much. Haruka smiled in the enveloping darkness; clouds drowning out the light of the moon. That wasn’t a good sign. That was the smile that knew more than anybody would have guessed.

“You’re getting lonely again.” He murmured quietly, looking around the room at the crowd of bodies drifting in and out of the different tiers of sleep. “You know it doesn’t have to always be like that.”

“What do you know.” Rin hissed, feeling like that wasn’t even a question. It was just a statement, requiring no adequate answer of its own. He knew Haruka was more aware than the rest of them; he always was.

“I know you like to shut yourself off.” His voice was like a cold slap of reality in the night, and Rin would have none of it.

“I don’t want to talk about this tonight.” He grunted and rolled over onto his side, facing away from the shadow of his guilty desire. On this day of all days he’d rather not go down the road of his own issues, for those could be dealt with at any other given time. Haruka seemed to oblige to his will, staying quiet as he gazed down at him. It was a moment of uncomfortable silence for the both of them, and the raven-haired swimmer let out an exhausted sigh.

“Well,” He huffed. “You’re not going to be alone tonight.”

“What–” The redhead rustled as he felt the other lie down next to him and drag an arm around his chest. It was just what he had been wanting, but he wasn’t in the mood for it any more. “Haru what are you doing?” He rolled over to face the other but got shut up as two slim hands brushed over his face and cupped his warm cheeks, bringing his face closer to the darkness.

Their mouths met in the dark, and a warm and tired kiss turned up his chilled body a couple degrees. Feeling the other’s soft lips on his, he felt the anger drain right out of him. The melting kiss left his body trembling and exhausted as Haruka let go, sliding his thumbs over the other’s skin. It was a noiseless procedure, filled with caution thrown at the wind. Rin sat there in silent shock as the other fumbled with his hair and twisted it around in his fingers. They stared at each other quietly. The redhead was at a loss for words, as they were all unable to meet his lips. His mind stirred with confused feelings, but most of them were crystal clear in the jumble. He just wanted to Haruka to stay.

“I don’t want you to be alone Rin.” Eyes as dark as the sea spoke more than the words could. “I love you.”

Feeling a choke well up in his throat, the redhead thought of all the times he’d never be lonely again. Muffling his restrained sob, he quickly dug his face into the other’s chest so that the noise wouldn’t wake any of the others up. Little did he know that they had been awake the entire time and smiling endearingly into the static black–this was their birthday present to him, the gift he had really been needing.

Wrapping his arms around the other’s damp head and neck, Haruka dug his face into his hair. Rin continued to shake uncontrollably, barely restraining anything as he held on. It was truly a miracle to the both of them that he had been able to keep himself quiet for so long. But Haruka felt the tears drench his t-shirt, and knew he wouldn’t be stopping soon. It had only just begun for him. For them. Feeling a smile tear at his lips, he couldn’t help think what this would bring.

“Happy birthday Rin.”


	42. Illusions

Rin stared quietly, and wasn’t sure if it was all too real. Before him was the dark unrelenting swirl of the night, with every shadow seeming to dance across the walls like a lick of flame. He had been sitting there for hours, lost in a cloud of thought so thick he couldn’t find his way out; lost in the mist and choking on nothing. It had to be early in the morning, but he didn’t care. Staring out at the waves of Sydney Harbor from his bedroom window, he blinked as flickers of fairy-light from passing barges sparkled on the horizon. It was so late, but he couldn’t sleep. The bags under his eyes worried his team constantly, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t sure if they cared about him as a person or just his performance in the relay, which was already falling short of standard.

"They care about you, Rin." A distant voice caught his attention and he raised his head to stare at a reflection in the glass. It was Haruka, standing in the dark with a sullen look on his face. Rin only huffed and turned away, focusing back out into the night. His heart started to beat a little faster.

Thump thump

"Nobody cares about me," His small voice cracked, and he rubbed his eyes. "They only care about themselves."

"That’s not true." Haruka’s stoic voice replied, and Rin’s heart sped up a little more. 

Thump thump thump

"It is and you know it." He muffled a small sob, tears rolling down his eyes. "Nobody cares about me anymore. Not since I left for this horrible place and dad died. You guys don’t even call me anymore."

Haruka stayed quiet for some time, and Rin was wondering is he was just crazy altogether. Loneliness was a matter of the mind, not the heart. He wasn’t sure whether of not he could trust himself anymore. It was heartbreakingly sad. He felt as if his heart was going to wrench itself out of his chest and hit the road.

"I care about you." The voice finally replied, and he broke down, swinging his head around and screaming angrily.

"Then you’d act like it because I can’t even tell anymore!"

Nobody was there.

Thump.

Rin hunched into himself and sobbed.


	43. Gotta Catch 'em All

Haruka looked up in surprise, quite a bit in awe of the gym’s appearance, for in front of him the floor gave way to a large, extremely deep pool. the whole gym, in fact, was a pool. For a second he was unsure of which way he should go, before he noticed round floating tiles drifting haphazardly throughout the impossible terrain just inches under the surface of the sparkling. Earlier today, he had beaten the two trainers, Mikoshiba and Nitori, and their feraligatr and dewott, with ease. They had told him the gym leader was out, but that he’d be back at sunset.   
Now, as the sun drifted past the horizon, the water of the pool gleamed a light orange. The whole gym was encased in glass, except for the roof, which sported a series of elaborate skylights. It was quite a spectacle, Haruka thought, the gym leader who owned this place must’ve been the dramatic type of person. 

Swimmers and their pokemon watched him quietly as he leaped from tile to tile, wobbling unsafely as he attempted not to fall in. Eyes catching a couple luvdisc darting beneath his tile, he miscalculated his step and plummeted into the water. He spat out enough oxygen in his lungs that it would have but his vaporeon’s bubblebeam to shame, and struggled to resurface, coughing as he made it back. Holding onto the edge of the slippery tile, he gagged, trying not to look worse than he already was. There was a laugh from the end of the room, and he looked up to see a boy his age hopping the tiles agilely after him.

A trainer? He wondered quietly as the scarlet haired teenager made it to his tile, smiling brightly, his sharp teeth gleaming in the sunset. 

"I could’ve swore you looked with the swimming type of trainer when you walked through the door." He smirked, holding out his hand. "You’re wearing that professional swimsuit and everything."

"I just lost my balance." Haruka muttered stoically and took his hand, making it back onto the tile and standing up cautiously. 

"Oh so you’re that type of trainer." The other said with a matter-o-fact tone, his smile turning into a challenging grin. 

"What type?" Haruka asked carefully.

"The ‘I’m gonna make it to the stop no matter what’ type of person." The trainer laughed, his crimson eyes brimming with battle. "You don’t need to have fun, you think you’re already better than everyone else."

"Who are you?" Haruka asked a bit irately, this boy’s attitude getting on his nerves. 

"Oh!" The sunset-colored trainer looked surprised, and took his hands out of the pockets of his black jacket. He held them out in a self-promoting way. "Matsuoka Rin! The leader of the Samezuka Gym and bearer of the Fang Badge!" 

Haruka’s eyes widened. He was the gym leader? “So I’m up against you?” He asked somewhat stupidly, he was dumbfounded after all.

"Yes, you look like a promising trainer! I can see it in your eyes. I Leader Rin, ask you to battle!" Rin bared his fangs and turned to leap back to the podium where he stood at the back of the gym. It was a strip of dock laid against the glass wall with rope and buoys tied around the edges. He held out two pokeballs, both lure balls, and held the first one out.

"Sharpedo! Gyarados! I choose you!" The first capsule opened up and a brilliant light exploded out of it, revealing a nasty looking shark. It hissed under the water, and began leaping about the deep teal water. The next one was not as exuberant, but caught the trainer’s eyes when it revealed a shimmering crimson coat, the same color as its trainer’s hair. It stared him down with resentful eyes, and only looked away when Rin snorted.

"Do you like him? All the trainers look at my Gyarados with the same starstruck eyes. It gets kinda old, frankly. But this is going to be a double battle, guess I forgot to explain the rules. I’ll use my two pokemon, and you’re entitled to four. Just to make it fair." He winked annoyingly. It was like he was trying to get on Haruka’s nerves. 

"Fine," He muttered, holding out a dive ball and pokeball. "Milotic. Vaporeon."

His pokemon entered in a similar fashion, but as silent as he was, watching the opponent with a steely gaze. Rin made a face at the fact that Haruka was using water types against water types, but he didn’t care. 

"Your milotic and vaporeon have the same stoic face you do." He smirked. "Well I guess pokemon as as only good as their trainers are."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Haruka bit back his irritation and shook his head. He had better get in the game if he wanted to beat Rin’s sharpedo and gyarados. The things looked ruthless. "Whatever, Milotic, ice beam, vaporeon aqua jet."

The two kicked it into action, leaping off his tile into the water below. Milotic slammed into the red gyarados with some force, knocking them both into the water. Waves crashed into the windows, and scattered trainers, sending them to the entrance where the floor was solid and safe. It seemed like this battle would be one that wouldn’t be some easy victory. He watched as his milotic rose from the water, spewing her icy breath over the other’s gleaming coat. It roared angrily and shoved her away, retreating for the water. Vaporeon didn’t have as much power over the shark, for it shoved him back into the water with an angry slam. 

"Gyarados, use surf!" Rin called from beyond the waves, and the monster obeyed, flinging its behemoth body into the pool sending massive waves towards Haruka’s vaporeon.

"Dodge it and retaliate with an iron tail." He commanded and the little beast nodded, leaping up into the sky and solidifying his tail. AS soon it was silver he fell back down and slammed into the sharpedo, knocking it deep into the water. It looked as if it did a significant amount of damage. 

Rin hissed, half in awe with the display and half annoyed sharpedo got hit. He commanded gyarados to do something, but Haruka couldn’t hear it over the roaring of the water. A wave broke overhead, and it was only a split second before he realized the peachy body of his milotic was flying towards him, taking a direct hit from gyarados’ iron head. She hit the water behind him with a slap and flew once more before sinking below. 

"Milotic." He turned back to see Rin smirking. He had him beat this time. Seemed he wasn’t lying about his power and skill, and adding to the fact that double battles were not easy he was almost beginning to grow worried. He withdrew her back into the dive ball. "Return."

It was time to get serious. He pulled out another pokeball and released the beast from within. From the capsule a kingdra emerged, holding his head high with imperial dignity. The sharpedo looked like it was close to fainting, and he pointed to it.

"Kingdra, hydro pump." He commanded quickly before Rin had time to prepare. The seahose reared his head and released a might torrent of water at the sharpedo, knocking it into the window and onto the edge of the pool, where the cement kept it out of the water. 

"Sharpedo!" Rin recalled it without saying anything. He looked really awed to actually put it. Scarlet eyes glowing excitedly, he held up his shark-tooth necklace, where a small glimmering gem lay dormant. 

"Looks like this’ll get interesting. I haven’t had a trainer who could beat me in years!" The gem gleamed brilliantly, and as did his gyarados. It exploded into a bright light and roared treacherously, sending shock waves throughout the air and pool. When the light faded a massive version of the beast drifted among the waves, water pouring from its back into the pool. 

Haruka knew what it was, it was one of those new megas. They were dangerous to deal with. “Vaporeon, ice beam, kingdra use aura beam.”

The two leaped into action, clashing with the beast as it burst through the water, thrashing about angrily using its signature move, Rage. It only stopped as soon as the ice and aura beams were upon it, raking down its back and into its face relentlessly. It roared and threw out a dragon rage, which Haruka commanded vaporeon to dodge. The battle went on for a while before they had finally gotten the gyarados weak enough to use their final move. Kingdra laid against Haruka’s tile exhaustedly, but vaporeon’s torrent kept him alive and ready. Haruka counted his moves. He had used aqua jet, ice beam, and iron tail, what was left was last resort. A small grin broke across his face. 

"Vaporeon!" He called, heart beating quickly. "Last resort, now!"

The little pokemon chirped back excitedly and leaped at gyarados from a tile, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. His body began to glow with a strange light and before both of the trainers knew it the whole room was engulfed in a divine white light, ringing with the most hideous noise. It had sounded like a grenade had went off, and when the light receded vaporeon was standing on the fainted gyarados, the mega forme gone. 

Rin blinked incredulously, then laughed, recalling his gyarados. He leaped after Haruka on the tiles and waited as he recalled both his kingdra and vaporeon.

"That was great, you really earned it." He held out the Fang Badge and Haruka took it quietly. It was a fierce, tiring battle after all. He didn’t understand how this Rin character was still so lively. 

"Thanks." He muttered, putting it away. 

"Hey, I was really in awe at your performance." Rin smiled, draping an arm around Haruka’s shoulders. "You’re really great, I was totally enamored. How crazy your vaporeon is the strongest i’ve ever seen so, uh, hey." He ended awkwardly, catching Haruka’s attention. Stepping in front of him, with the sunset gleaming against his back lighting up his silhouette, the gym leader grinned expectantly.

"Why don’t you let me come on your journey with you?"

*

Nagisa and Makoto ran up to the gym’s doors as Haruka exited. They panted breathlessly, in shock that he was already done. 

"Aww we missed Haru-chan’s battle." Nagsia whined sadly.

"Did you win?" Makoto pressed quickly. 

When Haruka nodded, Rin exited after them, talking with someone hidden inside. It seemed to be his sister, who was going to take over while he was gone.

"Alright i’m all ready." he grinned, making the other two stare in surprise. "I’m gonna be joining you."

Nagisa blinked and without a moment of hesitation slammed into him, hugging him tightly. “All right! We’re off to the next gym! Gym Leader Rei and his bug type pokemon!”

"Um." Rin looked uncomfortable. 

"Get used to it." Haruka smiled and walked away, leaving Rin to struggle free.


	45. My Shining Birthday

There were lights, there was confetti, but what Haruka didn’t see was a present from Rin. Maybe he had just forgotten this year. It was a strange sight, seeing everyone together under one roof not pitted up against each other. The Samezukas and Iwatobis were laughing all in Haruka’s living room, playing Mario Kart on the Wii. It seemed Makoto was losing against Seijuurou on the rainbow road, yet neither of them had fallen off yet, a feat Rin called cheating, considering he had lost two rounds back to Nagisa and pitched a fit. 

Haruka sat next to Rei, watching silently as they all laughed and yelled and there was some shoving involved. He didn’t know Makoto was so good at driving the wheel on the Wii. Haruka had talked himself out of the game, and after a few complaints they let him be. He was never good at video games anyway. They suggested that after the winner was announced they’d all play the new Mario Party game, which Haruka did not want any part of. It’d be a war game, knowing them. 

The final stretch came up on screen, and Makoto and Seijuurou were both neck and neck. It seemed that both of their steering movements were synchronized as they raced down the intensely colorful track, glaring at the screen as if it was life or death. The last turn came up and Haruka almost missed it, but Seijuurou shoved Makoto off the edge and sped past the finish line. Makoto set down his wheel and leaned back, sighing in disappointment as Seijurrou almost slapped Gou in the face trying to high-five her. Rin patted him on the shoulder and stood up beckoning them all into the kitchen with the idea of pizza.

They then each presented their gifts to a certain birthday boy and Haruka almost laughed as he noticed the similarity of the gifts and their givers. It was always fun to see what they thought he’d like. He believed Rei was pretty spot on, giving him nothing more than an unopened case of bottled waters, stating that that was the only thing his calculations proved to be a good gift. Haruka was having a generally good time, only lightly upset that Rin, his boyfriend of almost a year, hadn’t given him a gift. Everyone knew they were going out, and that was usually a thing you did for the person you loved most. But Rin had always been a strange person, so he decided to let it slide.

They scarfed down the pizza quickly, as teenage boys did, and only stopped when Rin wanted to announce something to all of them. He tapped his plastic cup as if he were at some fancy dinner party. 

"I have something to say to the birthday boy," Rin cleared his throat and smiled as he stared at Haruka. "I’m gonna sound like a sap but I don’t care."

The room quieted as Rin smirked. “To Haru, the only person who can put up with my shit on a daily basis and always knows how to make me smile. You’ve always been there for me, even when i thought that it was pointless to go on. You saved me from years of regret and pain and i’ll always be thankful.” His voice quieted down into a murmur. “To Haruka, my night of stars, my sun, my moon, my shining.”

Haruka felt his face redden and he fought the urge to look away. Rin was such a sap, and sometimes it was embarrassing. But he loved him anyway.

He suddenly felt a warm pair of lips gently graze his, and Rin kissed him in front of everyone, making his already red cheeks flush brighter than they already were. Rin’s cheeks were warm and soft, and Haruka could feel him smiling under the pressure of the gazes piercing through them. 

"Happy birthday Haru. There’s my present to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Submit your own unique Sharkbait idea!


End file.
